La Dernière Chandelle
by Gwen Row
Summary: Il est de ces heures où il est trop tard pour garder espoir et encore trop tôt pour faire la Guerre.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

><p>La Nuit. Cette douce et rassurante complice. Ce moment fragile et profond où le cœur s'apaise, où la respiration se fait régulière. Ce moment de folle insouciance où l'on baisse sa garde, où l'on s'offre à corps perdu aux douces brumes du rêve. Cette obscurité majestueuse, piquée d'argent qu'on apprend non plus à craindre mais à aimer. Et sous les rayons délavés de la lune, il y a ces êtres déchirés, innombrables, rejetés jusque par le sommeil. Mais peu importe, il est de ces heures où il est trop tard pour garder espoir, et encore trop tôt pour faire la Guerre.<p>

C'est dans ces heures d'amère solitude, quand les secondes lui filent entre les doigts, insaisissables et insolentes, qu'elle veut Vivre, elle qui n'a encore rien vu. Parce qu'elle sent sa raison lui échapper dans ce monde qui se consume et que demain, ne resteront peut être plus que des cendres.


	2. Chapitre I

**CHAPITRE I**

* * *

><p>Elle avance à pas lents, feutrés, la démarche est mal assurée. Et ces talons auxquels elle n'est pas habituée n'y sont pour rien. Elle est fébrile. Le pourpre de sa robe lui brûle atrocement les yeux. Elle a en horreur cette couleur. Rouge sang. Elle ne l'a que trop vue. Mais c'est Molly qui a confectionné cette robe. Pour elle. Alors en l'enfilant, elle a serré les dents très fort. Et elle lui a souri timidement. Du mieux qu'elle a pu …<p>

Toute cette joie autour d'elle l'effraie un peu à vrai dire. Quelque part, elle s'en veut de la ressentir aussi. Pourtant Bill et Fleur méritent d'être heureux. Ils le méritent tellement … Le simple fait de les voir valser tous les deux, légers, rayonnants, lui réchauffe un peu le cœur. Mais leurs gestes les trahissent elle le voit bien. Leurs mains se serrent trop fort. Leurs souffles sont trop saccadés. Leurs cœurs battent trop vite. Trop près l'un de l'autre. Avec désespoir presque. Leurs yeux ne se quittent pas un instant. S'interdisent presque de ciller. De peur de se perdre, de ne jamais plus se retrouver. De ne plus en avoir ni l'occasion ni le temps. Ils goûtent chaque seconde trop intensément, coulés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Avec l'avidité des bêtes traquées. De celles qui savent que chaque minute peut être la dernière.

On aurait presque envie de s'effacer. De les laisser seuls. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant que tout ne soit balayé. Que tout ne s'effondre. Avant que le jour ne se lève et ne réveille la douleur qui sommeille en chacun, tapie paisiblement en attendant son heure. Et ne réveille tous ces fantômes qui ne prennent plus la peine de se cacher du soleil. Tous ces démons qu'on bannit de l'immense tonnelle, tendue de soie laiteuse. Juste ce soir. Juste cette nuit. Et c'est plus une prière muette qu'une réelle volonté. À peine un soupir. Une supplique misérable que personne n'ose prononcer de vive voix. Pourtant personne n'oublie. Tous font semblant. Tous tendus dans cette même imprécation pathétique. Pourvu qu'il n'arrive rien ce soir. Juste ce soir. Une trêve. Une seule.

Fleur est si belle dans sa robe blanche. Un blanc immaculé, si pur. Presque insolent en fait. Elle a cette sorte de grâce qui contraint à baisser les yeux. Par pudeur. Parce que tant d'élégance, c'en deviendrait presque indécent. Insoutenable. Mais elle est bien trop douce pour éveiller la jalousie de qui que ce soit. Et sa fraîcheur glace Hermione d'effroi à l'idée qu'il faudrait si peu pour que tout ne se fane. Evidemment, la jeune mariée n'est pas si fragile qu'elle y paraît. Elle l'a prouvé à de nombreuses reprises. Bien plus qu'elle n'aurait dû d'ailleurs … Mais qui peut se targuer de savoir rester debout quand c'est à la mort qu'on fait face ? Si un malheur devait arriver, tout le courage et toute la détermination du monde ne pourraient rien pour la sauver. Pour les sauver tous. Ils seraient condamnés. Peut-être l'étaient-ils déjà en fin de compte …

Une main vient caresser ses doigts et sa peau nue frémit. Elle vrille son regard attendri, un peu embué, dans celui de son meilleur ami. Il a l'air paisible. Et elle le trouve beau dans son costume un peu trop grand que les frères Weasley lui ont prêté. Pendant qu'elle l'observe sans bouger, Harry enroule son bras autour de sa taille. Il dépose un baiser contre sa tempe et ses lèvres esquissent un sourire encourageant. Il devine son malaise elle en est certaine. Alors elle lui retourne un regard débordant de gratitude. Ils se connaissent trop bien pour avoir besoin de longs discours. Les mots seraient bien dérisoires pour exprimer ce qu'ils comprennent si naturellement.

C'est presque instinctif. Il y a entre eux ce lien primitif qui les unit. Depuis toujours. Cet amour fraternel et sans borne, tant de fois mis à l'épreuve. Peut-être est-ce la seule chose qui n'ait jamais fléchi en elle. La seule certitude qui n'ait jamais failli. Qui n'ait même jamais chancelé. Elle se rappelle que c'est la première chose qu'elle n'a pas réussi à expliquer. La seule énigme qu'aucun livre n'a jamais élucidée. C'est aussi et surtout la première chose qu'elle a renoncé à expliquer. À vrai dire, elle ne se souvient pas avoir jamais essayé. Pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était eux. Lui, Ron et elle. Et qu'alors l'incompréhensible devenait la plus belle et la plus éclatante des évidences.

Sans dire un mot le jeune homme saisit sa main et l'entraine vers la foule. Une bouffée d'angoisse l'envahit. Mais les doigts de Harry, leur chaleur contre les siens l'apaisent. Il a cet étrange pouvoir. La force de tout occulter. Il est comme la promesse ineffable que tout ira bien. Qu'une lumière restera toujours allumée. Pour la guider. Pour la ramener à lui. Toujours.

À son bras, elle se sent le courage de relever la tête. Alors elle ne peut que s'émerveiller devant la beauté des lieux. Sous l'étoffe moirée de l'immense tente magique, brûlent des dizaines de hauts flambeaux, montés sur des pieds de bronze. Leurs douces flammes éclairent les convives de couleurs chaudes, variant au gré d'une mélodie envoutante. Elle n'a jamais rien vu de semblable. Éblouie, elle contemple les broderies s'animer paresseusement au bord des voiles vaporeux. Un doux vertige s'empare de la jeune femme. Et elle se laisse happer par cette atmosphère feutrée et virevoltante. C'est comme dans un rêve. Elle ne discerne rien avec exactitude. Seulement le chatoiement des robes bigarrées qui l'entourent. Seulement le bruissement des étoffes frissonnantes. Elle n'a pas peur de perdre pied. Au contraire, elle n'attend même sûrement que ça. Depuis bien trop longtemps.

Harry l'entraîne avec lui auprès de gens dont elle a oublié le nom. Mais qu'importe. Ce soir, ce n'est pas grave. Elle ne veut pas prêter trop d'attention aux détails. Il suffirait de si peu pour que le songe s'évanouisse. Pour que le charme soit rompu. Si peu pour que cette félicité un peu surjouée, un peu factice, expire. Alors certes, on aurait probablement raison de lui dire qu'elle fait l'autruche. Que ça ne résout rien et qu'elle se voile la face. Mais elle sait déjà tout ça. Et quand bien même elle le voudrait, elle ne pourrait oublier tout ce qu'elle a vu. Seulement les idées noires n'ont pas leur place ici. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sent légitime de les refouler. Pour la première fois, elle n'a pas à avoir honte de sourire. Parce que dans le cas contraire, ce serait elle qui gâcherait tout. Et si elle ne le fait pas pour elle, elle le doit bien à ses amis.

Elle cherche Ron des yeux. Il a disparu en fin d'après midi sans plus reparaître depuis. Elle tourne lentement sur elle-même, pour englober la salle du regard. Mais c'est lui qui la trouve en premier. Il la fait sursauter en prononçant son prénom. Tout près de son épaule. Il s'en excuse en riant de bon cœur, sans être désolé le moins du monde et recule afin de mieux exécuter une courbette grotesque. La main droite tendue vers elle, il l'invite à danser. Sous le coup de la surprise, elle plisse les yeux et le jauge un instant. Quand exactement est-il devenu si grand ? Si robuste ? Les manches de sa chemise, retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, laissent apparaitre ses avant-bras musculeux. Son veston bleu nuit souligne la courbe de ses épaules carrées. Il n'a plus rien du rouquin dégingandé et maladroit du Poudlard Express. Celui de 91. Quand ils étaient encore des enfants. Quand ils en avaient encore le droit.

Sous son regard interrogateur, un peu anxieux, elle secoue brièvement la tête et pose sa main dans la sienne. Ses pas maladroits prennent de l'assurance. Il la guide, la fait tournoyer. Rire aux éclats. Comme une petite fille. Une petite fille heureuse. La tête lui tourne. Mais elle ne veut pas arrêter avant que son vertige ne la fasse tomber. Elle a l'impression de quitter le sol. C'est si bon. Quand la musique s'arrête, elle tombe dans les bras de Ron, haletante. Elle lui décoche un sourire radieux qui allume une lueur frémissante dans le regard azur du jeune homme. Il ne l'a jamais vue si belle. Mais il n'a jamais été doué pour les compliments. Alors il préfère se taire. De peur de briser cet instant.

Un autre air s'élève. Plus doux, plus calme. Hermione recule un peu et tous deux se regardent, indécis. Ils restent immobiles au milieu de la piste. Une poignée de secondes qui leur semble une éternité. Puis, Ron passe un bras autour de la taille de sa cavalière. Avec des gestes lents. Pour lui laisser le temps de le repousser. Pour être sûr. De quoi ? Il n'en est pas certain. Il ne veut pas la brusquer. Il l'attire contre lui et elle rive son regard ambré dans le sien. Leur étreinte n'a rien d'innocent. Tous les deux n'ont plus rien d'innocent depuis longtemps. Elle ne s'y trompe pas. Mais c'est plus fort qu'elle. Elle se laisse aller et niche sa tête dans le creux de son omoplate, contre son cou. Le col un peu rugueux de sa chemise lui chatouille la joue. La chaleur de sa peau la rassure, la protège. Elle soupire doucement et il la serre un peu plus fort, le nez enfoui dans sa tignasse brune.

‒ Je voudrais que le temps s'arrête, murmure-t-elle sans ouvrir les yeux.

‒ Rien ne nous empêche de rester là. Et de le laisser filer …

Elle redresse la tête et scrute ses yeux assombris par quelque chose qu'elle ne comprend pas. Il est sincère. Peut-être ne l'a-t-elle jamais vu aussi sincère. Et quelque part, ça lui fait un peu peur.

Soudain quelque chose explose non loin d'eux. Une femme laisse échapper un cri et la musique s'arrête. Les flammes baissent et chancellent sous l'assaut d'un courant d'air violent. Le silence s'abat sur l'assemblée pétrifiée. Kingsley Shacklebolt transplane sous la tente. Son air est grave. Hermione frissonne. Le charme est rompu. D'une voix sourde et caverneuse, l'Auror leur annonce ce que tous ont d'ores et déjà compris. Les Mangemorts ont frappé. Encore. Mais où cette fois ? La tête de la jeune femme bourdonne. Elle s'est dégagée des bras de Ron. Comme si elle avait été coupable de quelque action blâmable. Et elle se sent seule. Terriblement seule. Elle attend que les noms tombent. Des noms de lieux. Des noms de gens. Des noms de victimes.

Il s'agit d'un quartier de la banlieue ouest de Londres. Kingsley lâche son nom et le sol s'effondre sous la jeune femme. Elle se rattrape maladroitement à une table. Un verre se brise au sol en des dizaines de petits éclats. Tous les convives se tournent vers elle, comme un seul homme. Elle ne les voit pas. Elle ne les voit plus. Elle sent les bras de Ron qui essaie de la soutenir. Qui veulent lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Mais elle le repousse avec véhémence. Il l'étouffe, la brûle. Il lui fait mal. L'espace d'un battement de cœur, Harry les a rejoints.

‒ Hermione …, souffle-t-il.

‒ On doit y aller ! On doit faire quelque chose, on doit les aider ! s'exclame-t-elle hagarde en cherchant des yeux son petit sac et sa baguette.

‒ Hermione …

‒ C'est chez moi, Harry ! explose-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

‒ C'est trop dangereux !

‒ Justement, mes parents sont là-bas. On doit leur venir en aide !

Elle sent la souffrance et la compassion dans les yeux de ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle voudrait se fondre dans leurs bras. Y disparaître. Mais quand ils approchent, elle recule vivement. Ils ne comprennent pas. Ils ne veulent pas comprendre.

‒ Hermione, c'est un piège …, tente de la raisonner Ron.

‒ Je sais, sourit-elle douloureusement.

Harry et Ron se précipitent vers elle. Trop tard. Elle transplane.

Kingsley a vraiment tout gâché.


	3. Chapitre II

**CHAPITRE II**

* * *

><p>Elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû prendre sa cape. La brise griffe ses épaules nues. Et elle ne sait plus très bien si elle tremble de peur ou de froid. Sa robe rouge est beaucoup trop voyante. Mais qu'importe. Elle sait qu'elle se jette dans la gueule du loup. Alors autant faire les choses en grand. Pour un peu, elle aurait même envie de crier. Pour qu'il n'y ait plus aucun doute sur sa présence. Pour qu'on sache qu'elle est là. Enfin. Pour mettre fin à cette attente insupportable. À cette angoisse. Pour qu'on en finisse. Mais sa gorge est sèche. Sa langue reste liée. Son estomac se tord chaque seconde un peu plus.<p>

Elle a atterri baguette en main, brandie devant elle. Cependant elle n'ose pas s'en servir pour rétablir la lumière. Dans la ruelle, les ampoules des lampadaires ont explosé. Il fait noir. L'obscurité l'emprisonne toute entière. Une étreinte invisible et inextricable. Elle se sent vulnérable et ce constat a un goût amer. Pourtant le simple fait de murmurer « Lumos » l'effraie. Elle n'est plus vraiment sûre de vouloir contempler son quartier ce soir. Peut-être est-ce tout aussi bien de ne rien voir ? Peut-être est-il déjà trop tard de toute façon ? Peut-être ne reste-il déjà plus rien des rues de son enfance ? Peut-être a-t-elle fait une erreur en venant ici. Seule. Sans Harry. Sans Ron … Pourquoi a-t-elle quitté ses bras déjà ?

Un bruissement lui parvient du coin d'une maison, à peine un frémissement. Mais dans ce silence anormal, trop lourd, trop imperturbable, il lui vrille les tympans. Un volet grince, peut-être une porte ? Un long frisson parcourt son échine et elle reprend ses esprits. Ses parents. C'est ça la raison. Parce qu'ils ont besoin d'elle. Parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, qu'ils ne connaissent pas les tourments qui déchirent le monde de la magie. Qu'ils ignorent jusqu'aux frémissements de cette Guerre dans laquelle elle est à la fois victime et soldat. Parce que ce combat n'est pas le leur. Parce qu'ils sont innocents.

Refoulant la peur qui tente de la clouer au sol, elle se précipite au numéro qui l'a vue grandir. L'appréhension lui tord le ventre. Lui coupe le souffle. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, brouillent sa vue, l'aveuglent. D'un geste rageur, elle repousse ces perles salée et traitresses qui tentent elles aussi de l'entraver. Elle se sent désespérément abandonnée. Démunie. Seule à lutter contre l'invisible. Contre tous. Et maintenant contre elle-même. Mais elle avance. C'est tout ce qui compte. Pour rien au monde elle ne saurait arrêter sa course. Pas avant de les avoir retrouvés. Pas avant de les avoir secourus. Quitte à y perdre le souffle et la raison. Quitte à y perdre la vie.

Elle avance à l'aveuglette, guidée par ses habitudes. Elle ne sait plus si la nuit est son ennemie ou son alliée. Dans son esprit tout se chamboule. Les souvenirs se mêlent à ce qu'elle croit deviner dans l'obscurité. Le moindre courant d'air la fait tressaillir. Elle est terrifiée. Elle doit se faire violence pour ne pas appeler son père. Elle voudrait pouvoir prononcer ce mot si rassurant. Probablement le mot le plus chargé de magie qu'elle ait jamais connu. Et paradoxalement, ce n'est pas Poudlard, encore moins le monde magique qui le lui ont appris. « Papa ». Cette simple invocation qui balayait toutes les menaces et tous les dangers. Cette présence qui empêchait le monde de s'écrouler. Avant. Mais elle sait que ce soir, seul le silence ferait écho à son appel. Seul le vide répondrait à ses bras tendus. Alors elle ne peut se résoudre ne serait-ce qu'à le murmurer. Ça la briserait. L'absence la briserait.

Devant le seuil de sa porte, elle s'arrête. Et maintenant ? Une seconde. Et elle se rue à l'intérieur, faisant claquer avec violence la porte d'entrée. Le battant vient heurter le mur avec fracas. Elle était ouverte. Et il n'y a plus de courant. Evidemment. Le souffle court elle se précipite dans la cuisine, dans le salon. Vides. Alors elle tente de se rassurer. Il est tard. Ils dorment sûrement. Pourvu qu'elle ne les réveille pas en montant les escaliers. Arguments puériles qu'elle sait illusoires et qui pourtant, quelques secondes encore, l'empêchent de sombrer dans la folie. Elle monte les marches lentement, du plus silencieusement qu'elle peut. Elle essaie de se persuader que c'est de ses parents qu'elle ne veut pas être entendue. Et sa baguette tendue devant elle, ses doigts contractés autour du manche, semblent hurler au mensonge. Semblent susurrer l'effroyable vérité : « Mangemorts ».

La porte de la chambre grince. Elle ne se souvient pas l'avoir jamais entendu grincer auparavant. C'est sinistre. Une plainte déchirante. Pleine de désespoir. Comme si la maison entière lui criait d'abandonner. Puisque c'est peine perdue. Puisqu'elle arrive trop tard. Elle laisse s'échapper un faible gémissement entre ses lèvres tremblotantes. Les larmes commencent à dévaler le long de ses joues, de sa mâchoire crispée. Elle redescend en trombe les escaliers, veut inspecter le salon. Qui sait ?

– Lumos !

La lumière se fait sur une pièce méconnaissable. On s'est battu ici. Mais elle ignore combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis. La seule chose dont elle est certaine, c'est qu'il n'y a plus personne dans ce champ de ruines. D'abord, ça la rassure. Ça veut dire qu'ils sont toujours en vie. Mais où ? Dans quel état ? Et surtout, surtout avec qui ? Si seulement Harry était là ! Il saurait quoi faire. Et Ron … Ron la rassurerait. Il poserait sa main sur son épaule, peut-être sur sa taille. Ce contact la réchaufferait, elle qui a si froid … Au moins sont-ils en sécurité. Kingsley ne les laissera probablement jamais partir à sa recherche, risquer leurs vies pour une maison vide, pour des inconnus. Ils ne craignent rien et ça la soulage un peu. Elle murmure leurs noms pour se donner du courage. Parce que ça a toujours marché. Même dans les heures les plus sombres. Même quand ils étaient loin les uns des autres. Et parce qu'elle se doit d'être forte.

Un craquement dans l'entrée.

– Qui est là ?, crache-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voudrait assurée et égale.

Elle n'obtient aucune réponse. Sa prise se resserre autour du manche de sa baguette. Sa main tremble un peu. Elle avance prudemment. Tout à coup, c'est la lumière qui l'effraie. Cela fait d'elle une cible trop facile. Elle la trahit, la fait prisonnière se son halo blafard et sinistre.

– Nox, chuchote-t-elle.

Tout redevient noir. Les ténèbres reprennent leurs droits. Elles l'enveloppent à nouveau. Mais elle ne se sent pas moins vulnérable pour autant. Un ricanement sinistre la fait tressaillir. Malgré ses efforts et sa concentration, elle ne parvient pas à en identifier la provenance. Elle tourne la tête à toute vitesse. Jusqu'à en avoir le vertige. Jusqu'à en avoir la nausée. En vain. La voix s'est tue. Le silence retombe. Mais la présence persiste. Elle peut la sentir, juste là. Tout près. L'atmosphère est électrique. La tempête est proche. Elle se prépare. L'attente est insupportable. Son ennemi – ça ne peut être qu'un ennemi - joue avec elle. Il doit sentir sa tension. Sa peur. Peut-être sait-il exactement où elle se trouve ? Peut-être veut-il simplement s'amuser un peu avant d'en finir ? Et elle peste intérieurement contre sa lamentable faiblesse. Elle doit être une victime tellement pathétique. Tellement dérisoire. Un jeu d'enfant pour le Mangemort qui l'attend, tapi dans le noir.

Une déflagration violette, fulgurante percute de plein fouet son épaule gauche. La brûlure est immédiate. Insoutenable. Elle n'a rien vu venir. Sous le coup de la douleur, elle chancelle un instant. Baisse sa garde. Erreur. Une main glacée la saisit à la gorge. Ses pieds quittent le sol et son dos vient heurter le mur avec violence. Les longs doigts osseux se resserrent autour de son cou. L'air lui manque, elle est au bord de l'asphyxie. Les larmes lui brûlent yeux. Elle ne parvient même pas à distinguer le visage de son agresseur. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle se débat, griffe, mord, gémit. Elle essaie de remonter sa baguette, mais le colosse qui l'immobilise la devance. Il plante ses ongles dans la chair de son épaule meurtrie. Relâche son étreinte. Elle s'effondre au sol dans un glapissement de douleur.

D'un coup de pied nonchalant, il envoie valser sa baguette dans un coin de la pièce. Elle se sent comme amputée. Un sifflement de mépris résonne, interminable, aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Elle relève les yeux, sous le rideau de ses lourds cheveux désordonnés. Lentement, elle le voit retirer sa capuche, dévoiler son visage.

– Dolohov …, halète-t-elle d'une voix rauque, la respiration hachée.

Et soudain ces flammes mauves ont un goût de déjà vu. S'impose à elle le cuisant souvenir du Département des Mystères. Et sa haine n'a d'égale que sa peur. Dévorante. Sans bornes. Qu'est-il venu faire ici ? Finir le travail commencé plus de deux ans auparavant ? Peu probable … Son cerveau fonctionne à toute vitesse, mais le danger, si proche, si imminent, l'empêche de réfléchir.

– Tu es en retard, susurre-t-il d'une voix trainante.

Elle accuse le reproche, prise au dépourvu. Mais bien vite elle recompose ce masque qu'elle veut impassible, froid et défiant.

– Où sont mes parents, aboie-t-elle d'une voix où percent cependant les aigus.

– Toi tu la fermes, vermine !

D'une main puissante, il la relève par les cheveux, à la base de son cou. Tire sa tête en arrière. Jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux soient bien en face. Il a le regard fou. Dément. Ses mains pourraient la broyer sans le moindre effort. Il n'aurait pas même besoin d'user de magie. Elle serait morte avant d'avoir touché le sol. Et puis elle se rend compte qu'elle est presque nue, dans la robe faite par Molly. Et elle se sent encore plus désarmée, encore plus vulnérable entre les mains de ce Mangemort à la carrure imposante. Sa langue roule chaque mot avec lenteur et indolence contre son oreille. Son accent slave le rend plus terrible encore. Elle se sent défaillir. Son épaule lui fait atrocement mal, la tête lui tourne. La peur fait battre son cœur jusqu'au bord de l'explosion. Elle n'essaie même plus de ravaler les larmes. Les laisse creuser des sillons ardents sur ses joues blanchies par l'épouvante.

– Tu parleras quand je te le dirai. Pas avant, la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Son dernier mot souffle les dernières résistances de la jeune sorcière. L'anéantissent. Elle n'ose plus desserrer les lèvres. Ne serait-ce que pour respirer. Tout son être est tendu dans l'attente de la suite. De son supplice. Elle espère s'évanouir avant d'avoir trop mal. Mais elle doit savoir.

– Il savait que tu viendrais … Je pensais que tu ne serais pas si stupide …

– Je vous en prie …

Et elle piétine ce qui lui reste de dignité. Elle est prête à tout. Si cela peut les épargner, les sauver. Quitte à ne jamais les revoir. Quitte à prendre leur place. En vain. La claque résonne dans la pièce vide. Sa lèvre se fend. Le sang coule. Un peu. Ce n'est que le début.

– Ne me pousse pas à bout, j'ai juré de te ramener en un seul morceau.

Son cœur rate un battement. Hébétée, elle ne peut qu'écarquiller les yeux, la bouche entrouverte dans une interrogation muette. La situation lui échappe. Tout était beaucoup plus simple quand il se bornait à essayer de la tuer. Visiblement, la donne a changé.

– Alors voilà ce qu'il va se passer, tu vas me suivre gentiment et tu vas la boucler. Tu vas être sage et tu vas retrouver tes parents. Tu vois, tout le monde y trouve son compte ...

Elle a le cœur au bord des lèvres. L'haleine glacée du Mangemort vient mourir sur sa nuque. Elle a envie de vomir. Ses membres ne cessent de trembler, incontrôlables. Les larmes ruissèlent sur ses joues secouées de sanglots muets.

– Où m'emmenez-vous ?, parient-elle à hoqueter d'une voix blanche qui semble sortir de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre.

De nouveau la main du colosse s'abat sur elle, implacable. La gifle renverse la jeune femme qui s'effondre au sol. Sans lui donner le temps de reprendre ses esprits, le Mangemort empoigne sa nuque et la relève de force, la maintient sous son joug.

– Ton hôte attend., tonne-t-il, solennel. Ne le fais pas plus attendre, il serait dommage de le froisser …, sourit-il avec malveillance. Avant de disparaître avec elle dans un nuage de poussière.


	4. Chapitre III

**CHAPITRE III**

* * *

><p>Le goût du sang dans sa bouche quand elle trébuche et se mord la langue. Les larmes de douleur qui lui montent immédiatement aux yeux. Et l'horrible impression que tout est définitivement hors de contrôle. L'atterrissage est rude. La nuit est noire. Elle ne verra probablement pas le jour se lever. Mais si cette guerre doit tous les anéantir, au fond, peut-être vaut-il mieux partir la première. Parce que non, définitivement non, elle ne supporterait pas de les perdre. De les perdre et de devoir rester. Seule. Mais à se battre pourtant. La dignité probablement la seule chose qui lui reste …<p>

La poigne du Mangemort se referme sur ses cheveux et il la traine, le dos arqué. Il l'oblige à parcourir une allée étroite bordée de grands ifs. Le gravier crisse sous leurs pas. Les branches dévoilent un instant la lune. Elle est presque ronde. Quelque part au Terrier, Remus Lupin doit commencer à ressentir son appel. Puis l'obscurité la recouvre à nouveau. Le feuillage est épais, dense. Noir. La tête renversée en arrière, elle ne peut voir que ce ciel où les étoiles ne brilleront pas.

Soudain le colosse s'arrête. D'un mouvement du poignet, il la retourne. Elle trébuche sur les marches de pierre grise qui dallent le porche. Et elle est trop près de l'imposante porte de bois sombre pour évaluer l'étendue du Manoir qui la domine. Qui l'écrase de toute son effroyable splendeur. À la lumière de l'unique lanterne qui surplombe l'entrée, sa façade à colonnades lui donne des allures de temple. Lugubre. De crypte. Un frisson la parcourt à l'idée qu'il s'agit peut-être là de son tombeau. Dans sa petite robe rouge, avec ses jolies boucles redessinées par magie, ses cils alourdis de noir, ses lèvres ourlées de carmin, elle porte un bien joli masque mortuaire. Et qu'importe si les coups ont un peu effacé les couleurs. Si elles ont un peu coulé sur ses joues trop pâles. Personne ne se souciera du détail. Qui peut bien prêter attention à l'apparence des morts, une fois enfermés dans leur dernière demeure ?

Tout se bouscule. Dans son esprit, les pensées rivalisent de noirceur. Où est-elle ? Un chant sinistre s'élève. Vient crever le silence de la nuit. Comme une lamentation. Un long sanglot interminable. Inconsolable. Ça ressemble au chant d'un paon. C'est étrange qu'un si bel animal soit doté d'un cri si laid … Quand la plainte s'éteint, elle distingue le clapotis de l'eau qui court, quelque part à gauche. Au loin. Merlin, où est-elle ?

Mais on ne lui laisse pas le loisir de se poser davantage de questions. La porte s'ouvre à la volée. Et dévoile le sourire carnassier de Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione étouffe avec peine un hoquet de surprise. L'horreur la fige sur place. Cette femme est folle. Elle le voit dans ses yeux agrandis par la satisfaction. À sa langue qui effleure ses lèvres avec gourmandise et anticipation. À ses doigts qui frétillent dans le vide. Cette femme est un démon.

Elle adresse un regard froid et indéchiffrable à Dolohov, quelque part derrière l'épaule de la jeune femme. Puis sans prévenir, elle plante ses ongles dans la nuque de sa prisonnière et l'entraîne avec elle dans l'antre de la demeure plongée dans les ténèbres. Des larmes de terreur brouillent sa vue. L'empêchent de voir le long corridor qu'elle traverse trop vite. Collée à elle, dans son dos, Bellatrix la pousse sans ménagement, la fait presque courir. La fait s'enfoncer toujours plus dans les méandres du manoir glacial. Accrochés aux hauts plafonds, des lustres démesurés étendent leurs branches arachnéennes terminées de dizaines de bougies. Leurs flammes chatoyantes éclairent faiblement les murs surchargés de tableaux et tendus de lourdes tapisseries. Partout, un luxe tapageur. Des ombres inquiétantes apparaissent et disparaissent au gré des courants d'airs qui font trembloter les flammes, manquant de les souffler à chaque seconde.

Et Hermione se dit que si la lumière vient à disparaître, alors elle mourra avec elle. L'idée est puérile. Mais pour la première fois depuis des années, elle constate que le noir lui fait peur. Parce que c'est dans le noir que son imagination crée les pires horreurs. Dans le noir qu'elle n'a plus aucune prise réelle. Dans le noir que son esprit si rationnel sombre dans une folie dévastatrice. Sans retour.

Les sanglots meurent dans sa gorge avant de franchir ses lèvres. Elle entend les pas de Dolohov, calés sur les siens. Elle entend la respiration hachée de Bellatrix contre sa tempe. Elle l'entend fredonner un air guilleret de sa voix grinçante. Elle pense au couloir de la mort. Cette dernière ligne droite au bout de laquelle la mort attend les condamnés. Ce couloir dont on ne revient pas. Est-ce à cela qu'il ressemble ? Est-ce là qu'elle se trouve ?

– C'est ton jour de chance, parasite., susurre la sorcière à son oreille, lui arrachant un violent sursaut.

Et les barrières de la jeune femme cèdent. Sa langue se délie, les mots se déversent sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. C'est la panique qui parle.

– Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Où suis-je ? Et où sont mes parents ?, s'exclame-t-elle d'une voix blanche et trop aigue qu'elle reconnait à peine.

En un battement de cil, la Mangemort la plaque contre le mur avec une force inouïe. Sa tête heurte durement la pierre dans un bruit sourd. Elle emprisonne sa mâchoire entre ses longs doigts décharnés et imprime ses ongles dans sa chair. Elle approche son visage à une distance infime du sien et la foudroie de son regard dément, déformé par de grandes cernes violacées. Ses trais émaciés font saillir ses os de manière morbide. Elle a l'apparence et la froideur d'un cadavre. Pétrifiée, Hermione en oublie de respirer. Le choc la laisse sonnée quelques instants. Elle ose à peine imaginer ce dont cette femme est capable. Et pourtant, quelque chose lui dit qu'elle ne va pas tarder à le savoir.

– Ne-m'adresse-plus-jamais-la-parole, siffle-t-elle, hors d'elle.

D'un geste vif, elle sort un couteau de sa bottine et en fait danser la lame sous les yeux suppliants de sa victime. Lentement, elle passe sa langue sur le tranchant de l'arme et laisse un sourire malsain étirer ses lèvres craquelées. Elle fait courir le métal froid le long des joues de la jeune femme, pique la pointe sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête, appuyant suffisamment pour y faire perler quelques gouttes de sang.

– Plus jamais, répète-t-elle dans une intonation doucereuse, détachant chaque syllabe.

La vue de ce visage révulse Hermione. Elle voudrait lui cracher sa haine, lui arracher son immonde sourire triomphant, vomir son mépris. Elle voudrait fermer les yeux et disparaître. Laisser ses larmes couler sans avoir à en éprouver de la honte. Elle voudrait se réveiller dans les bras de Ron. Et pleurer sur sa propre faiblesse.

Avec les mêmes gestes lents qu'elle savoure, Bellatrix enfonce la pointe de sa lame dans la joue de la jeune femme. La peau souple fléchit. Cède. Le couteau trace un chemin sanguinolent en surface. L'écorche lentement. Avec délice.

– Bellatrix !, appelle une voix masculine trainante.

Aussitôt, l'interpelée retire sa lame d'un geste brusque, élargissant le sillon sur la pommette de sa victime. Dans un même mouvement, presque avec grâce, elle se retourne. Par-dessus son épaule, Hermione distingue, dans un halo de cheveux pâles, les traits nobles et durs de Lucius Malefoy. Les joues creusées, les yeux plus translucides que jamais, l'aristocrate n'est plus guère que l'ombre de lui-même. Une barbe de quelques jours dévore la moitié de son visage. Son teint cireux, effrayant, témoigne de son extrême lassitude.

Alors c'est à ça que ressemble le camp ennemi ? Finalement, la Guerre n'épargne peut-être personne ...

Il s'avance vers elle, sans prêter la moindre attention à sa belle-sœur. Il a le buste droit, la tête haute. Et pourtant son regard est vide, presque désespéré. Sa mâchoire crispée et ses lèvres frémissantes sont autant de craquelures sur le masque impassible qu'il s'efforce de maintenir. Hermione a face à elle le spectacle pathétique d'un homme abattu. Un homme pour qui le simple fait de respirer relève de la torture.

– Miss Granger …, siffle-t-il, alors que son regard semble la traverser sans même la voir.

Elle relève la tête avec fierté et dédain. Et son regard flamboyant exprime bien mieux que les mots qu'elle ne parvient pas à prononcer la haine qu'elle voue à cet homme et à sa famille. Aussi misérable qu'il puisse être en cet instant. Elle le sent, la pitié et la compassion sont les derniers sentiments qu'elle pourrait éprouver à son encontre. Même elle. Elle qui a tant fait pour les autres. Surtout elle …

– Soyez la bienvenue au Manoir Malefoy, énonce-t-il de cette intonation doucereuse qui la fait frémir de rage.

– Epargnez-moi vos simagrées, Malefoy, je ne suis pas votre invitée, crache-t-elle.

Aussitôt, la lame de Bellatrix vient apposer sa marque cuisante contre sa gorge. Son souffle s'accélère. Elle ravale ses sanglots. Garder sa fierté. Encore un peu. Ne rien leur céder.

– Je vous croyais moins stupide, miss Granger … Votre bravoure ne vous sera d'aucun secours ici. Bien au contraire, assène-t-il, glacial.

Et dans sa bouche, son nom sonne comme une insulte. Âpre, tranchant. Assassin.

– Que voulez-vous ?

– Nous avons besoin de vos … talents.

– Je ne comprends pas.

– Vous n'ignorez pas que la Gazette du Sorcier n'a de cesse de louer vos exploits en matière de médicomagie.

– Ce torchon trouve ce qu'il peut pour éluder les véritables …

– Votre opinion m'importe peu, la coupe-t-il sèchement. Je ne vous ai pas fait venir ici pour échanger à propose de la qualité d'une vulgaire feuille de papier !

Elle voit son visage se décomposer. Peu à peu il perd son sang froid. Ses doigts se crispent autour de sa canne. Ses jointures blanchissent. C'est là qu'il cache sa baguette. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle attend qu'il poursuive. Trop fébrile pour oser prononcer le moindre mot.

Rappelé à lui par le silence tendu, Lucius Malefoy inspire fortement. Recompose ce masque imperturbable. Les lèvres pincées, il observe un instant la jeune femme. Il charge son regard métallique de tout le mépris qu'il a pour elle. Pour les gens comme elle. Les gens de son espèce. Et l'acier en fusion s'insinue dans chacun des membres de la jeune femme, paralyse chacun de ses muscles qui alors refusent de lui obéir.

– Nous avons besoin d'un médicomage., claque-t-il d'un ton solennel.

– Je ne le suis pas, rétorque-t-elle en s'efforçant de garder ses yeux ancrés dans les siens.

– Vous en avez les compétences, assène-t-il sur un ton qui n'admet pas de réplique.

En effet. Elle les a. Et elle aurait pu. D'ailleurs elle aurait voulu. Si la Guerre n'avait pas … Mais voilà, elle n'est pas médicomage. Elle ne le sera probablement jamais. Pourtant ces considérations sur son avenir ne retiennent qu'un court instant son attention. La révélation que vient de lui faire cet homme qui la séquestre la laisse sans voix. Elle résonne en elle comme un coup de tonnerre.

– Vous attendez de moi que je joue les infirmières ? Pour … pour des Mangemorts ?, balbutie-t-elle, tiraillée un instant entre le rire et les larmes.

Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait probablement ri aux éclats. Dans d'autres circonstances oui … Mais là ?

– Et c'est ce que vous ferez Miss Granger, croyez-moi, c'est ce que vous ferez, assure-t-il, menaçant.

– Pourquoi ne pas faire appel aux médecins de Ste Mangouste ?

– L'établissement bénéficie d'une bien trop grande surveillance pour songer à enlever un des membres du personnel soignant, réplique-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

– Alors vous avez préféré attaquer l'Ordre ?, s'effare-t-elle.

– Preuve en est que nous avions raison.

Elle ne sait quoi répondre. Et pour cause. En effet, il avait eu raison. Il savait qu'elle se ruerait dans le piège. Tout comme elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le faire.

– Harry viendra, tente-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour convaincre son interlocuteur.

– J'étais prêt à me contenter de la Sang-de-Bourbe, grince-t-il, mais soyez assurée que nous saurons accueillir l'Elu comme il se doit.

La simple évocation de Harry lui arrache une grimace de dégoût. Sa lèvre supérieure se retrousse légèrement. Et tout son être semble transpirer cette haine viscérale qu'il voue au jeune homme. Sa haine. Peut-être la seule chose qui le maintient encore debout. En cet instant plus que jamais, il est abject. Répugnant.

Sang-de-Bourbe, Sang-de-Bourbe, Sang-de-Bourbe. L'insulte résonne longtemps. Chaque syllabe s'enfonce en elle plus sûrement que la lame de Bellatrix. Chaque syllabe déchire les bribes de courage qu'elle tente de rassembler. Lacère sa détermination. Viens grossir le flot de larmes qui se presse contre ses paupières. Chaque syllabe est un poison. Comment un simple mot peut-il se révéler aussi dévastateur ?

– Jamais je ne vous aiderai, crache-t-elle avec hargne, mais trahie par les aigus qui percent dans sa voix.

– Ne jouez pas à cela, siffle-t-il entre ses dents. Vous ferez ce que je vous ordonnerai. De gré ou de force.

Il s'approche dangereusement d'elle, soucieux cependant de ne pas la toucher. La répulsion qu'elle lui inspire la rassure un peu. Il ne lèvera pas la main sur elle, elle le dégoûte bien trop. Mais pour ça il a Bellatrix. Et la magie noire. A cette pensée, son estomac se tord douloureusement. La peur au ventre … oui, c'est exactement ça …

– J'aime mieux mourir !

– Oh je n'en doute pas. Mais le fait est, et je vous l'ai déjà dit, que nous avons besoin de vous. Alors vous ne serez ni tuée, ni trop grièvement blessée.

Comment peut-il rester si calme ? Où est cette faille qu'elle croyait déceler tout à l'heure ?

– Depuis quand les Mangemorts se soucient des pertes ? Qu'avez-vous de si précieux qu'il ne puisse être sacrifié à votre …

– Mon fils, tranche-t-il. Mon fils est mourant.

Le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds. Elle ne sait plus très bien qui elle a en face d'elle. L'aristocrate, le Mangemort … le père ? Quelle importance ? L'homme dévasté reparait un instant et la gorge d'Hermione devient sèche, tellement sèche.

Son fils. Son précieux fils. Drago Malefoy. Probablement un Mangemort à l'heure qu'il est. Son pire ennemi aussi ... Mais rien de moins qu'un gosse, comme elle. Ils n'ont pas vingt ans, tous les deux. A-t-elle le droit de le condamner si jeune ? Pourtant le sauver reviendrait à lui délivrer à nouveau le permis de tuer. Libérer un autre monstre. Et peut-elle seulement le sauver, quand bien même elle le voudrait ?

– Votre fils a fait son choix, fait-elle d'une voix qu'elle voudrait égale.

– Et vous ne faites pas le bon. Fort heureusement, j'ai de quoi vous faire reconsidérer mon offre, assure-t-il en affichant un sourire carnassier et confiant.

– Tout ça n'a rien d'une offre !, s'indigne-t-elle. Vous n'êtes qu' …

Mais sa voix se perd au milieu de sa gorge quand elle voit Dolohov et un autre Mangemort qu'elle ne reconnait pas faire entrer ses parents dans la grande pièce. Horrifiée, elle ne peut retenir un glapissement de panique. Des chaines retiennent leurs poignets et leurs visages portent de vilaines marques de coups.

– Maman ! Papa !, couine-t-elle, la voix hachée.

Et elle se rend compte qu'elle est en train de pleurer. Ses parents lui répondent, leurs voix étouffées par trop de sentiments pour que la jeune femme parvienne à y discerner l'angoisse du soulagement de la revoir en vie. Elle veut les rejoindre mais une poigne puissante lui emprisonne les bras et l'empêche d'avancer. Mais elle n'a plus d'yeux que pour sa famille, dont elle refuse de détacher son regard. De peur de les perdre. Encore.

– Ce ne sont pas des animaux !, feule-t-elle.

– Non, en effet, ils sont d'une espèce bien plus vile encore.

– Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Libérez-les !

– Sauvez Drago.

– Jamais !

– Vous avez encore le pouvoir d'éviter un bain de sang miss Granger. C'est votre dernière chance, achève-t-il d'une voix dure et solennelle.

– Vous n'oseriez pas …

– Il s'agit de mon fils, miss Granger, gronde-t-il, comme un reproche. Vous ignorez de quoi je suis capable pour le sauver.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il lève sa baguette vers la mère de la jeune femme.

– Endoloris !

Un puissant jet de lumière traverse la pièce et s'abat de plein fouet sur la poitrine de la femme terrifiée. Dans un cri déchirant, elle s'effondre au sol sous le regard impuissant et affolé de son mari. La voix d'Hermione se joint à celle de sa mère dans une prière déchirante. Entravée par Bellatrix qui la maintient immobile, elle assiste, totalement impuissante à la plus insoutenable des scènes. Une violente nausée la prend et l'oblige à détourner le regard. Les joues baignées de larmes, elle tend vainement un bras en avant. Mais ne peut apaiser les souffrances de sa mère. Pas plus qu'elle ne peut abaisser le bras de Lucius Malefoy et rompre le sortilège.

– Hermione ! entend-elle son père la supplier, dépassé mais pourtant conscient de son horrible impuissance face à la magie.

Et c'est comme un coup supplémentaire porté à son cœur déjà lacéré. Tout est de sa faute. Alors qu'importent la fierté et l'honneur. Qu'importent les principes et l'Ordre quand c'est de la vie des ses parents dont il s'agit.

– Je vous en supplie arrêtez !, s'époumone-t-elle pour recouvrir les hurlements de sa mère.

Mais le Mangemort ne cille pas.

– Malefoy je vous en prie !, implore-t-elle pliée par les sanglots.

Alors seulement il met fin au supplice et se retourne avec une infinie lenteur vers la jeune femme. Implacable.

– Dites-le.

– S'il vous plait, ne …

– Dites-le !

Elle se laisse glisser au sol. Vaincue. Anéantie. Humiliée.

– Je ferai ce que vous voudrez.

* * *

><p>Action ?<br>C'est là que tout commence vraiment ...  
>Alors, valable ou pas ?<p>

Merci de faire vivre tout ça !


	5. Chapitre IV

**CHAPITRE IV**

* * *

><p>La porte claque. Les murs tremblent un instant. Qu'importe. Tout peut bien s'effondrer si elle n'est plus là. Puisque c'est elle qui fait tourner le monde. Puisque c'est elle qui lui donne son sens. Puisque sans elle les couleurs s'estompent. Que sans elle, il sombre.<p>

Il hait son impuissance. Il hait l'Ordre qui le retient chez lui de force. Et surtout il se hait lui. Terriblement inutile. Ignorant de tout, de la situation à l'extérieur, de l'avancée des recherches. De sa survie, à elle. Merlin ! que deviendrait-il s'ils arrivaient trop tard pour la sauver ?

Ce serait la fin. La fin de tout. De l'espoir et de la guerre. Parce que sans elle, tout est perdu.

– Je peux entrer ?

– J'ai le choix ?, réplique-t-il, acerbe.

– Oui, soupire-t-elle en refermant déjà la porte pour le laisser seul.

– Ginny ?

Le battant s'ouvre de nouveau et le doux visage de la jeune fille apparaît timidement. Ses grands yeux bleus, si semblables à ceux de son frère, brillent d'inquiétude. Elle voudrait traverser la pièce et le rejoindre, s'assoir à coté de lui sur son lit. Sentir sa chaleur. Entendre sa voix un peu plus longtemps. Le voir sourire à nouveau. Mais elle attend. Le moment est trop grave, alors elle fera ce qu'il voudra, même si le voir partir ainsi à la dérive lui brise le cœur.

– Entre, cède-t-il en inclinant la tête.

Elle sourit. Mais pas longtemps. Parce qu'en s'approchant, elle remarque ses grandes cernes violacées, tout autour de ses yeux rougis par la fatigue et le chagrin. Ses traits affaissés, sa pommette gonflée, séquelle de sa dernière altercation avec Kingsley. Si elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, si elle ne l'aimait pas autant, il lui ferait probablement peur. À vrai dire, il la met tout de même un peu mal à l'aise. Ces quelques heures qui ont précédé l'aube l'ont transformé. Défiguré. Elles le détruisent à petit feu et elle se demande combien de temps il pourra encore tenir avant de perdre la raison.

– Tu as mal ?, s'enquit-elle en désignant sa joue.

– Ouais, j'ai mal. J'ai mal au crâne à force de chercher des solutions, j'ai mal au ventre à chaque fois que je l'imagine, quelque part entourée de Mangemorts. J'ai mal au cœur à l'idée que cet enfoiré de Kingsley préfère se battre contre moi plutôt que contre eux ! J'ai mal Ginny, et j'en crève.

– Il fait ça pour vous protéger, Harry et toi.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait pour la protéger, elle, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait depuis qu'elle est partie ?

– Ron …

– Rien du tout !

– Tu es injuste …

– Je vais te dire ce qui est injuste, Ginny, s'emporte-t-il. Ce qui est injuste c'est qu'on nous retienne prisonniers ici alors qu'on pourrait aller la chercher ! Qu'on pourrait la sauver ! On fait partie de l'Ordre, merde !

– Mais Ron, bredouille-t-elle, tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est un piège, on ne …

– Oui c'est un piège ! Bien sûr que c'en est un !, la coupe-t-il. Ce que tout le monde a l'air d'oublier ici, c'est qu'Hermione y est tombée, dans ce piège. On doit aller la chercher. Si elle saute, on saute, c'est comme ça, ça a toujours été comme ça !

– L'Ordre fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour …

– Tu ne comprends pas ? Il ne s'agit pas de l'Ordre ! Il s'agit de nous trois ! Harry, elle et moi, c'est bien plus précieux que l'Ordre et que toutes ces conneries de précautions. C'est bien plus précieux que, que ..., achève-t-il dans un geste vague du poignet.

– Que ta famille ?, l'accuse-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

– OUI ! Oui, plus que ma famille ! Tu es contente ? C'est ça que tu voulais entendre ?

Elle ferme violemment les paupières. S'interdit de pleurer. Il lui en voudrait encore plus. Et surtout, surtout il s'en voudrait de l'avoir blessée. Alors malgré son envie de le gifler, elle ne peut se résoudre à lui infliger cette peine. Cette peine de plus. Au fond, elle sait bien que c'est la douleur qui parle, pas son frère. Parce que la douleur ne peut pas le lui avoir pris. Pas encore. Alors elle ferme les yeux et s'accroche à l'espoir que son frère n'est pas parti. Qu'il est encore là, à se battre contre le désespoir qui le ronge et qui le consume à petit feu.

Elle ose un regard vers le sien, perdu dans le vide, quelque part entre la porte et le bout du monde. Sans ciller, il reprend une grande inspiration. Trouver le courage de tout lui expliquer. Sans s'effondrer. Ce n'est pas un spectacle à offrir à sa petite sœur. Ça aurait dû être lui, celui des deux qui console l'autre.

– Ils sont aussi ma famille, tu comprends. Et Hermione … c'est …

L'air s'échappe avec difficulté de ses poumons, par saccades. Ses épaules s'affaissent, c'est trop dur. Il sent la chevelure flamboyante de Ginny lui caresser le cou, sa joue tiède se nicher au creux de son omoplate. Elle entoure avec douceur sa taille de ses petits bras et le presse doucement contre elle. Il ne se rappelle pas l'avoir jamais prise dans ses bras. Mais même si cette étreinte ne suffit pas à le rassurer, elle le réconforte néanmoins. Elle sent la lavande et l'herbe du jardin. Elle sent la liberté.

Mais cette pensée le ramène brusquement à la réalité. La liberté. Hermione. Il a si froid tout à coup. Et les bras de Ginny ne peuvent rien contre ses frissons. Ils viennent de bien trop profond, là, au creux de sa poitrine, pour qu'une quelconque chaleur humaine puisse le réchauffer. À son exception près, Hermione … Elle, elle le pourrait. Elle peut tout. Elle a toujours tout pu. Toujours.

– Tu devrais manger quelque chose, tu sais.

– Arrête, on dirait maman.

– Je m'inquiète pour toi …

– Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il faut s'inquiéter, contre-t-il la mine sombre.

Une fois de plus, elle baisse les yeux, vaincue. Elle effleure ses cheveux en bataille, du bout des doigts. Mais il se dégage d'elle. Met fin à tout contact. S'éloigne de quelques centimètres. A des millions de kilomètres. Inexorablement.

– Laisse-moi Ginny.

– Ron …

– Je voudrais être seul, laisse-moi s'il te plait, répète-t-il presque avec douceur.

– Viens en bas avec moi, tente-t-elle malgré tout.

– Ginny, fous le camp !

Son cri, si soudain, la fait tressaillir. Cette fois il lui fait vraiment peur. L'océan gronde au fond de ses yeux devenus bien trop sombres. Tremblante, elle se précipite hors de la chambre, manquant de renverser Harry, alerté par les soudains éclats de voix de son meilleur ami.

Regrettant aussitôt de s'être emporté, le jeune homme laisse échapper un long soupir. Tout aussi désolé que dépassé. Sans attendre d'invitation, Harry vient s'asseoir sur une chaise en face de lui. Sans rien lui demander. Il sait déjà. Lui au moins, il le comprend.

Dans quoi sont-ils allés se fourrer cette fois-ci ? Jusque là, ils s'en sont toujours sortis. Tous les trois. Mais cette fois-ci c'est différent. Justement parce que cette fois-ci, ils ne sont pas tous les trois. Peuvent-ils encore vaincre en étant séparés ? Lui ne le pourrait pas, il le sent. Ça fait bien trop mal. Il en serait incapable. Il a bien trop besoin d'eux. Son cœur qui flanche en est la preuve incontestable.

– J'en peux plus Harry, souffle-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

– Ça va mieux ta joue ?

– Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ?

– Ce n'était pas très joli à voir …

– Ouais, ouais, élude-t-il. Tu as écouté ce que je t'ai dit ?

– Je sais, c'est pareil pour moi, finit-il par avouer. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'elle revienne. Je prendrai sa place s'il le faut. Pourquoi elle ? C'est moi qu'ils veulent, non ? Alors pourquoi elle ?

– Je me fous de la raison, Harry. Tout ce que je veux, c'est la ramener ici. Et la ramener en vie. Le reste … le reste je m'en fous.

L'interpelé se contente de hocher la tête. Il voudrait rassurer son ami, lui dire que tout ira bien. Mais lui-même n'arrive pas à s'en convaincre. C'est trop difficile d'y croire. Et ni lui ni Ron n'ont besoin de ce genre de discours. À quoi bon ? Ce n'est pas l'espoir qui ramènera celle qui occupe toues leurs pensées. C'est là leur seule certitude.

– Des nouvelles ?, grommelle Ron, la gorge nouée par l'appréhension.

– Pas depuis une heure. Il y avait des traces de lutte chez elle. On s'est battu là bas, mais difficile de dire s'il s'agissait d'elle ou de ses parents …

– Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici Harry. Je veux participer aux recherches. Je veux la retrouver. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose je …

Il n'a pas besoin de terminer sa phrase. Quand bien même il le voudrait, il en serait bien incapable. Sa mâchoire se crispe, son regard se fait presque suppliant. Face à lui, Harry semble plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Alors son ami retient son souffle, parce qu'Harry a toujours su quoi faire. Et que même si cette nuit, le fait d'être l'Elu se retourne contre lui et le contraint à l'isolement, il trouvera une solution. Il le faut. Quitte à ce qu'ils y laissent tous les deux leur peau. Parce qu'un avenir sans elle est tout bonnement inconcevable.

Soudain, Harry se lève, tirant un sursaut au grand rouquin. La détermination brûle dans ses yeux verts. Et quand il prononce ces quelques mots, sans la moindre explication, sa voix ne tremble pas. Portée par toute la détermination qu'il a au fond de lui.

– On s'en va.

* * *

><p>Elle n'a même pas pu les serrer dans ses bras. Ni même dire à sa mère combien elle est désolée, combien elle s'en veut. Combien elle voudrait prendre en elle toute sa souffrance et subir les sorts de torture à sa place. Mais ils les ont emmenés, les ont fait disparaitre aussi vite qu'ils les avaient sortis des caves du Manoir. Enchainés. Blessés. A l'entière merci de leurs agresseurs. Aussitôt après qu'elle a cédé, ils les ont emmenés. Le marché était conclu. La fin.<p>

– Laissez-moi au moins les voir, implore-t-elle alors que ses jambes refusent de la soutenir.

À genoux, prostrée au sol, humiliée et terriblement seule, elle n'a pour réponse que le silence méprisant de Lucius Malefoy. De toute sa hauteur, il la contemple comme un vulgaire animal. Un animal répugnant. Trop sale pour les dalles glacées qu'elle souille de son corps impur. Un rictus mauvais retrousse sa lèvre supérieure. Qu'on en finisse.

– Suivez-moi, ordonne-t-il d'un ton sans appel qu'Hermione ne songe même pas à braver.

Ravalant ses larmes, elle s'enfonce de nouveau dans le dédale de corridors. Son esprit s'embrume. Elle passe devant des pièces, des portraits. Sans les voir. Ses pensées perdent leur sens, s'échappent, sa raison se fissure. Harry ! Tant qu'il sera là, il restera un espoir. Alors elle se raccroche à lui, à son visage, à ses lunettes toujours de travers. À ses immenses yeux verts qui calment un peu les battements erratiques de son cœur. Qui la réchauffent. Harry. Oh Harry ! …

Que fera-t-il lorsqu'il retrouvera son corps ? Que dira-t-il ? Aura-t-il la force de continuer ? Il faudra qu'il la trouve. Au fond, il l'a toujours eue, cette force. Et ce grand cœur qui font de lui l'Espoir, à l'heure qu'il est. Le seul et dernier espoir.

Et Ron ? Elle le voit effondré auprès de sa propre dépouille. Auprès de lui non plus elle ne pourra pas s'excuser. Demander pardon pour toute la peine qu'elle inflige à ceux qu'elle a de plus chers. Ceux qu'elle aime. Sans restriction, sans condition. De tout son être. Ceux qu'elle ne sait que détruire. Ils arriveront trop tard. S'ils arrivent, ce sera trop tard. Les Mangemorts ne font pas de prisonniers par plaisir. Qu'elle sauve Malefoy ou non, l'issue sera la même. Harry. Ron. Comme elle aimerait se nicher dans leurs bras une dernière fois !

Les traits de Ron se dissipent déjà. Chassés sans ménagement par la voix glaciale de Lucius Malefoy.

– Une fois à l'intérieur, votre baguette vous sera rendue. Inutile de préciser que le moindre faux pas de votre part aurait de tristes conséquences pour vos parents. Me fais-je comprendre ?

– Oui, souffle-t-elle sur le ton de l'évidence et du défi.

– Bien. Dans ce cas entrez, qu'attendez-vous ?

La pièce est vaste. Sombre. D'épais rideaux de velours gris, tirés, masquent les fenêtres. Aucune lumière ne filtre du dehors. Mais peut-être fait-il encore trop nuit pour que les rayons du soleil ne viennent à bout de l'obscurité ? Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme s'approche de l'imposant lit d'ébène qui trône dans la pièce. Alors seulement elle la voit. Cette silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même, penchée sur des draps trop blancs. Comme prostrée. De longues mèches blondes masquent son visage pointu à la peau presque translucide. Elle murmure des paroles inaudibles de sa voix douce et pleine de tendresse. Dans le silence de la chambre, ça sonne comme une berceuse.

Sentant une présence, la silhouette se redresse. Elle semble perdue un instant, comme tout juste arrachée d'un rêve. Puis ses yeux bleus et délavés trouvent un point d'ancrage. Se rallument doucement.

– Lucius ?, souffle-t-elle.

Et d'un simple regard, il la rassure. Confirme ses interrogations muettes. Balaie ses doutes. Il murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de sa femme. Enroule son bras autour de ses épaules. Narcissa s'affaisse légèrement, se blottit contre lui. Mais même alors, elle reste incroyablement droite. Digne. Noble. L'amour qu'elle a pour lui irradie de tout son être. La scène est bouleversante. Il est tellement plus facile de haïr des montres ...

Elle lâche enfin la main de son fils. Recule un peu. Alors Hermione le voit. Enfin. La cause de toute cette souffrance. Celui qui toujours, s'est acharné à tout lui enlever, à tout lui prendre. Celui qui continue à le faire même à son insu. Même sur son lit de mort. Elle s'était préparée à cette confrontation. Du moins le croyait-elle.

Un cri d'horreur s'échappe de se lèvres qui ne cessent dès lors plus de trembler. La vision est atroce. Insoutenable. Du sang. Partout, du sang. Traversant les bandages qui enserrent sa poitrine animée de soubresauts fiévreux. S'écoulant des profondes entailles qui recouvrent la peau de ses bras nus. Et la douleur. Une douleur sans nom. Inexprimable. Gravée sur les traits de son visage livide. Imposant à son corps des séries de frissons nerveux et incontrôlables. Sous ses paupières closes, ses yeux roulent à toute vitesse. Les os de son visage saillent sous sa peau diaphane. La magie détruit son corps. Lentement. Insidieuse. Mauvaise.

Le souffle cour, le cœur au bord des lèvres, la jeune femme oublie sa haine. Une vague de pitié et de tristesse la submerge. Parce qu'ils ont le même âge. Parce qu'il n'est pas un des nombreux anonymes sur la liste des disparus. Mais au contraire parce qu'elle connait par cœur ce visage autrefois si hautain dont elle a tant de fois rêvé d'arracher le sourire narquois et cruel. Parce que ça aurait pu être Harry. Là, à sa place. Parce que cette Guerre aura leur peau, à tous. Et que pas un ne mérite le sort qui lui est réservé. Pas même Malefoy. Alors qu'importe qui il est. Qu'importe son camp. Qu'importe son Sang.

– Que s'est-il passé ?, s'enquit-elle, horrifiée.

– Le temps n'est plus aux bavardages. Faites quelque chose !, claque Lucius Malefoy.

– Je dois savoir.

– Personne ne sait, tranche-t-il.

– Il a été envoyé en mission, intervient Narcissa, sans quitter son fils des yeux.

– Depuis quand est-il dans cet état ?

– C'est arrivé en début de matinée. Nos sorts n'ont fait que stopper les hémorragies et le maintenir inconscient …

La jeune femme force sa respiration à se clamer. Son cœur va probablement exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Elle a peur. Peur d'échouer. Peur de le tuer en voulant le sauver. Ses mains tremblent, elle vacille. Mais tient bon. Ecartant un pan de sa cape, Lucius Malefoy lui rend sa baguette. L'émotion étreint sa poitrine au contact du bois. Son ventre se noue et elle retrouve une petite partie d'elle-même en s'emparant du manche en bois de vigne. Il a raison, le temps n'est plus aux bavardages. Dorénavant, chaque minute compte.

– Laissez-moi, fait-elle d'une voix qu'elle voudrait sans faille.

– S'il vous plait, s'empresse-t-elle de rajouter face à la mine menaçante du Mangemort.

Alors seulement, le couple fait mine de s'éloigner. Depuis la porte, s'élève la voix de Narcissa. Ses yeux bleus électrisent la jeune sorcière. Cette femme lui inspire quelque chose de bien plus grand, de bien plus puissant que la peur. Dans son immense souffrance, elle rayonne. Elle dégage quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec la magie. Elle impose un respect et une obéissance dénués de toute forme de violence.

– Sauvez mon fils, articule-t-elle avec clarté, avant de refermer sur elle le lourd battant de la porte.

Le sol tangue dangereusement. Elle prend appui sur le rebord du lit. Jamais elle n'a été si proche de lui. Quelque chose en elle l'empêche de le toucher. La simple idée d'un contact entre eux la terrifie. C'est la fin. Le début aussi. Si elle le touche, les frontières se briseront. Tout explosera. Si elle le touche, alors elle consent à pactiser avec l'Ennemi. En acte cette fois. Elle consent à le sauver, certes. Mais elle consent à Trahir.

– Malefoy ?, appelle-t-elle doucement.

Seul le souffle rauque et saccadé du jeune homme vient briser le silence. L'odeur du sang est partout, métallique, capiteuse. La prend à la gorge. Elle l'étouffe, l'oppresse. Elle a envie de vomir. De pleurer. Mais elle n'a pas le droit. Pas le temps. Il y a bien trop en jeu pour ça.

– Diffindo !

Et les bandages se déchirent dans une plainte sinistre. Le sang coule. Encore. Mais Drago demeure inconscient. Tant mieux.

Alors elle commence à s'affairer autour de lui. Comme pour n'importe quel patient qu'elle aurait soigné. Dans un véritable hôpital. Dans une autre vie. Elle frôle son front, il est brûlant. Son souffle se fait court. Son pouls ralentit. Elle panique. Merlin, faites qu'il tienne ! Ses tempes bourdonnent. Elle ne sait plus très bien où elle est. Tout se brouille autour d'elle. Il n'y a plus que lui. Lui et son cœur qui ne bat presque plus. Et ses blessures atroces et tellement nombreuses. Elle essuie d'un même mouvement sa sueur et ses larmes. Compresse les plaies. Eponge le sang. Encore.

– Tu vas tenir le coup, Malefoy ! Tu m'entends ?, le menace-t-elle entre ses sanglots, entre ses hoquets.

La magie l'épuise. Tous ces sorts vont finir par la vider. Par la tuer. Elle est déjà au bord du gouffre.

– Une fois dans ta vie Malefoy, ne fuis pas ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'être lâche maintenant. Tu l'as été toute ta vie, bon sang !

Elle ne sait plus très bien ce qu'elle dit. Mais au moins, elle se raccroche à quelque chose. Alors elle lui parle, le souffle court. Tout se sang la noie. Il faut que ça s'arrête.

Il a de multiples côtes brisées, mais elle doit parer au plus urgent. Réparer les tissus. Préserver les organes. Le temps n'a plus aucune prise sur elle. Elle ignore depuis combien de temps elle livre ce combat à la mort. Elle ignore combien de temps encore elle pourra tenir avant de s'effondrer. Elle ignore si elle parviendra à le ramener. Lui qui semble déjà si loin.

– Allez Malefoy !, s'exclame-t-elle, en larmes. Tiens bon … Je refuse qu'ils meurent pour toi.

Elle lève sa baguette. Lance un autre sort. Le dernier. Et le sol disparait sous elle. Elle s'effondre.

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà ...<br>Je suis en retard, comme d'habitude  
>Soyez indulgents, c'est Wimbledon !<p>

Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire sur ce chapitre, je suis ... sceptique, on va dire.  
>A vous de voir ...<br>Et merci d'être toujours là !


	6. Chapitre V

**CHAPITRE V**

* * *

><p>Il y a cette odeur métallique qui flotte. Partout. C'est comme si elle imprégnait tous les pores de sa peau. Comme si elle l'engloutissait toute entière. Elle la prend à la gorge. Laisse un goût âpre dans sa bouche. Elle l'étouffe. Animale. Meurtrière. Le sang bat avec force contre ses tempes. Les pulsassions la rendent sourde. L'abattent un peu plus sûrement à chaque coup porté. Des coups de tonnerre pour une tempête terrible. Leur bourdonnement s'acharne à resserrer l'étau qui emprisonne son crâne. Elle ouvre les yeux, lutte fermement contre son envie de vomir. La tête lui tourne. Les souvenirs lui reviennent brutalement. Et elle retient un gémissement entre les draps. Elle a mal partout. Et elle a peur. Tellement peur.<p>

Sa première pensée est pour Malefoy. C'est ça qui lui fait le plus mal. De n'avoir tremblé que pour lui, dès son réveil. Même si ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois. Parce que c'est une fois de trop. Son estomac se retourne. Et elle se dit que s'il le faut, elle mourra pour lui. Qu'elle s'ouvrira les veines, videra son sang dans les siennes. Son sang si sale, si impur. Et elle le lui donnera. Jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Elle lui donnera jusqu'à son dernier souffle de vie. Elle lui donnera tout. Absolument tout. Jusqu'à son cœur qui s'emballe et qu'elle sent au bord de l'explosion. Sa vie contre la sienne. C'est tout. Ça semble si simple ...

Il prendra son énergie, sa force. Ses espoirs et son avenir. Parce que c'est comme ça que ça doit se passer. Que c'est ce qui doit arriver. Elle savait appartenir à une génération sacrifiée. Depuis des années elle le savait. En choisissant Harry elle avait choisi le danger, la peine aussi. Et la douleur. Mais pour lui elle pouvait se battre, endurer, rester debout. Fière. Heureuse. Oh oui, heureuse ! Avec lui. Et avec Ron. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Alors oui, elle savait appartenir à une génération sacrifiée. Elle ignorait simplement ce que ça signifiait vraiment. Et par-dessus tout, elle ignorait ce que ça impliquait.

Elle lève un regard embué vers la silhouette allongée. Son visage si pâle se tend dans une expression de douleur muette. La sueur qui perle sur son front laisse de longues trainées luisantes sur ses tempes. La fièvre est toujours là. La douleur aussi, sûrement. La jeune femme serre les dents. Elle voudrait rire et pleurer. Le gifler. Secouer son corps si dangereusement immobile. Elle voudrait ne plus jamais avoir à le toucher. S'enfuir et oublier. Perdre la mémoire. Pour toujours. Au lieu de ça, elle le regarde. Elle le regarde respirer. Elle le regarde souffrir. Encore un peu. Avant de reprendre son travail. Après tout qu'il en bave ! Il mérite mille fois ce qui lui arrive. Ce type est un monstre. Et son Sang, son précieux Sang n'efface pas celui qu'il a sur les mains.

Et pourtant …

Mérite-t-il la mort pour autant ? La haine qu'elle lui voue peut-elle entrer en ligne de compte, là, maintenant ? Elle ne sait même pas ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle avait eu le choix. Ses idéaux de Justice, ses pensées humanistes … tout ça semble si loin désormais ! Mais après tout quelle différence entre le refus aux soins et la peine de mort ? La frontière entre cette belle Justice et le crime est finalement bien mince ... Quelle désillusion ! Le bilan des conflits n'est pas lourd que de victimes. Les idéaux sombrent avec elles. Tombent. Et se brisent. En bien trop de morceaux pour que quiconque puisse jamais les recoller. Pour que quiconque en ait jamais le courage. Le constat est accablant. Sans espoir. La guerre ne fait pas les héros. Elle les détruit. Elle les souille. Elle les traine dans la boue et dans le sang. Elle les fait soldats. Elle les fait monstres. Elle les fait assassins.

Sauver ou prendre des vies. Foutu dilemme ! À Sainte Mangouste, on refuse les Mangemorts. Même s'ils se rendent, on ne les soigne pas. On ne les laisse même pas entrer. Ils crèvent dehors. De toute façon ils ne viennent pas. Ou alors ils ne viennent plus ? Sauver des vies. C'est pourtant ça qu'ils sont sensés faire, non ? Sans regard, sans jugement. Sauver ces foutues vies, à la chaîne et sans relâche. Sans flancher. Parce que c'est la chose la plus précieuse qu'on puisse jamais posséder, la Vie.

Au début elle s'était révoltée. Si un pauvre type entre défoncé au bloc, il faut sauver sa peau. C'est tout. Et qu'importe si cette peau est marquée ou non. On ne refuse pas le soin aux malades. Tout comme on ne laisse pas un animal agoniser lentement au bord de la route. On a au moins la décence de l'achever. On l'aide, même si c'est à mourir. Mais maintenant elle ne sait plus. Contre qui se bat-elle au juste ? Peut-être les médecins de Sainte Mangouste avaient-ils raison en fin de compte. Ses grandes batailles contre toute forme d'injustice ne l'ont menée nulle part. Ou plutôt si, elles l'ont menée à sa perte. Peut-être a-t-elle eu tort de croire que toutes les vies se valent. Que tout homme vaut la peine d'être sauvé. Mais comment se persuader qu'un homme mérite de mourir ? Mérite qu'on lui ôte la Vie ?

La Vie Humaine ... Cette chimère qu'on leur apprend à la protéger, coûte que coûte. À servir. Pour agir en son nom. En celui du Bien … Pour les Mangemorts, la morale change. Il y en a une autre. Une qui leur est propre. C'est la Guerre. Et ça justifie tout. Alors ceux qui malgré tout demandent pourquoi, ceux là se voient répondre qu'il n'y a plus rien d'humain dans la vie des Marqués. Ils ont vendu leur âme au Diable, leur liberté au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors il n'y a plus rien en eux à sauver, à protéger. Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Il n'y a plus d'Humanité. Et le massacre peut continuer. Qu'importe, puisque ce ne sont pas des hommes qui sont tués. Les héros demeurent héros. Les consciences sont sauves. Le massacre peut continuer. Et la réalité abat les fous qui se refusent à ce jeu de dupes : l'Humanité, la belle Humanité se déchire. Les hommes s'entretuent.

Alors certes, il y a des millions de raisons de mourir. Des millions de causes pour lesquelles se sacrifier. Donner sa vie pour que perdure ce en quoi l'on croit. Des milliers d'idéaux. Des milliers d'actions. De milliers de gens. Mais combien de raisons de vivre ? Au fond peu importe, une seule suffirait. Quelle est-elle alors, cette raison de vivre ? Cette petite étincelle qui fait encore battre son cœur. Qui insuffle violemment de l'air dans ses poumons froissés. Qui lui fait encore tenir bon alors même que tout semble perdu. Elle mourrait pour Harry, pour Ron. Oh oui, elle n'hésiterait pas à mourir pour eux. Pour d'autres encore. À commencer par ses parents. Mais pourquoi vivrait-elle ? Dans un monde sans eux, elle n'a pas sa place. Dans un monde sans eux, Hermione n'existe tout simplement pas. Parce-que sont eux qui l'ont faite. C'est en elle, là, quelque part. Si profond dans son cœur que ça lui fait presque mal. Sans eux elle n'est plus si forte, si grande. Sans eux elle n'est plus sûre de rien. Les ténèbres la dévorent. La lumière s'éteint.

Et au milieu de tout ça il y a Malefoy. Cette image diffuse. Ce nom abject qui flotte doucement. Malefoy. Quelle ironie qu'il soit celui qui l'empêche de sombrer. Cette dernière lueur dans le noir. Cette petite flamme qui la retient au bord du gouffre immense et affamé qui hurle son nom à elle. Au bord de la folie. De la mort. Rien de plus qu'une petite flamme. Mais un petit bout de lumière quand même. Et elle se dit que s'il ouvre les yeux, alors tout ira bien. Le cauchemar prendra fin. Elle aura réussi. Alors elle s'accroche à cette pensée. Comme à une bouée. Sans vraiment y croire. Parce qu'elle n'a guère plus que ça. Et qu'il faut qu'elle tienne le coup. À tout prix.

Elle pose une main prudente sur son torse. Anxieuse. Se demande ce qu'elle va sentir sous sa peau diaphane et recousue. Ses sorts n'étaient peut être pas assez puissants. Ce n'était peut être même pas les bons. Elle se rappelle à peine du dernier qu'elle a lancé avant de perdre connaissance. Et elle maudit sa faiblesse. Plus que tout en cet instant, c'est vers son corps et ses pitoyables défaillances que se tourne sa haine. Comme elle aurait aimé être forte ! Comme elle aurait aimé savoir quoi faire, rester digne … comme elle aurait aimé s'en sortir.

Le contact de sa peau sous ses doigts ne l'affecte plus. Il n'y a dans ses gestes ni retenue ni réticence. Elle examine son corps sans même une once de dégoût. Elle n'a sous les yeux que des blessures, que des plaies. Que des membres déchirés et brisés. Que la peau et la chair meurtrie d'un corps détruit. Anonyme. Et sur ce corps, elle ne voit que les vestiges d'une jeunesse malmenée. Anéantie. Qu'importe le camp dans tout ça. Certaines notions perdent leur sens quand elles sont noyées dans le sang. Les rivières de sang que versent ces malheureux qui tombent chaque jour. Elle ne tire aucune satisfaction de ce spectacle. Au contraire, elle a pitié de lui. D'elle-même. D'eux tous. Contraints à grandir trop vite. À souffrir trop tôt. À connaitre la peine, la guerre, le deuil. Et à ne jamais pouvoir en guérir. Elle aura beau lui redonner figure humaine, le remettre sur pieds, il est des plaies qu'elle ne pourra pas refermer. Des blessures qu'elle ne pourra pas panser. Jamais. Celles-là sont bien trop profondes. Et aucun remède ne saura être efficace. Contre ces blessures, toute magie est impuissante. Dérisoire.

Elle reprend sa baguette. Le morceau de bois souple lui redonne courage. Espoir presque. Alors elle commence à réciter des incantations à voix basse. Sans trop savoir pourquoi elle n'ose pas les formuler tout haut. Elle tourne un instant son regard vers Drago. Il n'a pas bougé. Ses lèvres tremblent légèrement sous l'effet de la fièvre qui persiste encore. Elle passe une main sur son front brûlant et le sent tressaillir à son contact. Juste un peu. Une secousse infime. Et l'air s'échappe avec force des lèvres de la jeune femme. Parce qu'il a réagi. Parce qu'il revient. Enfin.

Elle reprend de plus belle le récit mécanique de ces sorts qu'elle connait par cœur. L'espace d'un instant un faible sourire nait au coin de ses lèvres. Mais elle se reprend bien vite et le fait disparaitre sous un masque impassible et concentré. Elle chasse du mieux qu'elle peut la fatigue qui la taraude sans relâche. Elle touche au but, elle y est presque. Elle le sent.

– Ferlua, chuchote-elle, la gorge serrée.

Et aussitôt les bandages s'enroulent autour du corps méconnaissable, encore secoué de spasmes. Elle regarde leur valse hypnotique. Les voit recouvrir les cicatrices avec une douceur infinie. Les cacher. Les censurer. La magie masque le sang, le fait disparaitre. Elle efface tout. Et l'écarlate fait place au blanc. Immaculé et pur. Un blanc tapageur qui éclate comme une insulte. Où sont elles, la pureté et l'innocence ?

Tout cela n'a pas de sens.

* * *

><p>Narcissa. Cette femme est un fantôme. Quand au juste s'est-elle glissée derrière son dos ? Elle ne se rappelle pas avoir entendu le grincement de la porte. Pas plus qu'elle ne se rappelle avoir perçu le bruissement de sa longue robe sombre. Sa respiration dans son dos. Son ombre derrière elle. Pourtant elle est là. Immobile. Silencieuse. Statue splendide et accablée. Gardienne à la noblesse terrible de l'âme de son fils tombé. Elle semble flotter dans l'air lourd et confiné. Dans cette atmosphère, à l'inverse, si pesante.<p>

Et Hermione tressaille. Juste un peu. Parce que cette belle ombre aux cheveux si tendrement dorés semble bien trop douce pour qu'elle réagisse avec une quelconque brusquerie, une quelconque violence. Elle se redresse lentement. Ses articulations craquent dans une plainte sinistre. Qui brise le silence. Profane le sanctuaire macabre de cette chambre. Et elle cherche une réponse à ses interrogations muettes dans les yeux délavés et presque éteints que pose sur elle Narcissa Malefoy. Son incroyable aura lui coupe un instant le souffle. Bloque les mots dans sa gorge trop sèche. Rétablit le silence dans un immobilisme parfait. Alors elle attend. C'est tout ce qui lui reste. Un peu de courage et beaucoup de patience. Ce n'est pas à elle de faire le premier pas. Une hiérarchie tacite et ineffable l'en empêche. Plus surement que la plus solide des chaînes.

- Cette nuit ne finira-t-elle donc jamais ? … Les heures semblent si longues …, souffle-t-elle sans qu'Hermione sache si c'est à elle ou a son fils qu'elle s'adresse.

- Il est toujours aussi pâle …, reprend-elle, comme sous hypnose. Ne deviez-vous pas le sauver ?

Le reproche claque. Et au fond de ses yeux clairs, s'allume une lueur farouche. La jeune femme sursaute. Blessée au plus profond de son être, Narcissa n'est que plus grande, plus belle. Plus noble. Bien vite son regard délaisse l'objet de sa rancœur. Pour venir tendrement se poser sur Drago. Encore une fois. Quoiqu'il puisse advenir, c'est à lui qu'elle revient. Qu'elle reviendra toujours. Et ses doigts tremblants caressent avec précaution les quelques mèches qui balaient son front brûlant. De longues secondes, elle se perd dans les traits tirés par la souffrance de son fils. Tremble au moindre de ses spasmes. Retient ces larmes traitresses et indignes d'elle qui tentent de déborder de ses lourdes paupières pour dévaler la courbe de ses joues creusées. Ces larmes si douloureuses.

- Va-t-il se réveiller ?

Prise au dépourvu, la jeune sorcière cherche ses mots. Ouvre la bouche. Puis la referme. Comment lui dire ? Par où commencer ?

- Dites-moi la vérité.

Et le cœur d'Hermione se fissure. Ses mots, son amour lui font mal. Atrocement mal. La détresse magnifique de cette femme la brise en un millier de morceaux acérés. Autant de morceaux qui la frappent de plein fouet. Qui déchirent ses entrailles et son âme d'un même assaut. Et elle comprend alors qu'elle n'a pas seulement la vie de son ennemi entre ses mains. Un mot suffirait à détruire celle de sa mère également. Un seul mot. Et tant de pouvoir … tant de monstruosité. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Quand bien même elle le voudrait, elle en serait incapable. S'y abaisser serait bien au dessus de ses forces.

- Je … Il ne mourra pas, articule-t-elle, la gorge nouée. Mais … mais il a besoin de soins. De vrais soins. Mes sorts ne suffisent pas, j'ai besoin de potions, de filtres, d'onguents … Il n'y a rien ici qui puisse lui permettre de pleinement se rétablir.

- Pourtant il restera ici. Je ne laisserai personne l'emmener, tranche-t-elle. Pas encore une fois …

- Ses côtes ont été broyées ! Son épaule gauche est démise. Il a de nombreuses brûlures, des plaies qui s'infecteront si rien n'est fait ! … Le laisser ainsi revient à le condamner. J'aurais fait tout ça en vain.

Les yeux de Narcissa s'écarquillent d'horreur. Elle sait tout cela. Elle l'a su dès le début. Comme si elle était elle-même victime. Peut être l'est-elle, après tout, d'une certaine manière ? Seulement, personne auparavant n'avait mis de mots sur l'état de Drago. Ces mots terribles. Si forts. Ceux qui rendent les choses réelles. Qui semblent rouvrir les blessures, frapper encore. Faire couler le sang à nouveau. Et les larmes de ceux qu'ils épargnent.

- Avez-vous une idée de ce qu'il souffre ? s'emporte la jeune sorcière, certaine d'avoir trouvé la faille lui permettant de renverser le rapport de force établi. Vous disiez vouloir …

Mais sa phrase se perd lorsque la claque de Narcissa l'atteint au visage. Aussi surprises l'une que l'autre, elles se toisent, l'espace d'infinies secondes.

- Assez ! J'aime mon fils plus que vous n'aimerez jamais. Ne me parlez pas de choses qui vous dépassent, assène-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

- Il ne guérira pas seul, se radoucit la jeune sorcière.

- Dressez la liste de ce dont vous avez besoin.

- Que … ?

- Faites-le.

* * *

><p>Comment a-t-elle pu être assez sotte pour en douter ? Ce que les Mangemorts veulent, ils l'obtiennent. Par n'importe quel moyen. Il n'est rien qui puisse se mettre en travers de leur chemin. C'est aussi simple que ça. Elle devrait pourtant le savoir. Elle est mieux placée que quiconque pour le savoir. Malgré cela, elle ne parvient à cacher sa surprise quand les Malefoy font leur entrée dans la chambre, à peine une heure après l'y avoir laissée. Ils entrent comme un courant d'air sur un champ de ruines. L'air glacé du Manoir pénètre dans la pièce. Et Hermione frissonne à l'idée qu'elle fait déjà un peu partie de la pièce. Elle s'en est imprégnée. Elle en perçoit les moindres changements. Petit à petit les murs se sont refermés sur elle. Cette toile épaisse et luxueuse a enroulé autour d'elle ses fils dorés. Tout doucement. Sournoisement. Et elle réalise alors que pas une fois elle n'a songé à s'enfuir. Son cœur se serre à cette horrible idée qu'elle a capitulé sans même avoir essayé. Vaincue avant d'avoir pris les armes. Faible et désespérée au milieu de ce piège inextricable.<p>

Dans un silence de plomb, la baguette de Lucius Malefoy virevolte. Aussitôt, de multiples fioles viennent sagement s'aligner sur la commode. Le tintement joyeux du verre sonne comme un glas aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Elle retient à grand peine un haut le cœur. Au prix de combien de vies dispose-t-elle de tous ces ingrédients ? Sous le regard brûlant des deux sorciers, elle s'oblige à chasse cette sombre pensée. Et s'affaire à nouveau auprès de son patient imposé. Derrière elle, la porte claque. La voila seule. Encore une fois. Terriblement seule.

Avec d'infinies précautions, elle glisse ses doigts sous la nuque de Drago. Redresse un peu sa tête, la fait basculer en arrière. Et verse entre ses lèvres blêmes le liquide verdâtre qui fera repousser ses os en quelques heures. Dans d'horribles souffrances. Harry le lui a bien dit. Même pour celui qui dort, la douleur est insoutenable. Harry. Harry … Qu'importe le confort du Serpentard ! Il vivra. C'est tout ce qui compte. Au matin tout sera fini.

D'un coup de baguette, elle défait les bandages. S'emparant d'un petit pot translucide, elle dévisse d'une main habile le bouchon de liège. Ses doigts plongent dans la mixture incolore, à l'aspect liquide. Et elle étale largement l'onguent sur les balafres noires qui déchirent le torse du blessé, attentive à la moindre de ses réactions. Mais le jeune homme ne donne aucun signe de douleur. Aucun signe de vie. Alors elle reprend son ouvrage. Appliquée et méthodique. Comme elle l'a toujours été. Comme s'il ne s'agissait là que d'un exercice pratique de Poudlard. Comme si tant de vie n'étaient pas dangereusement accrochées à chacun de ses petits doigts. Ses doigts si fragiles. Si humains et si faillibles.

Elle rebouche le dernier flacon et essuie d'un revers de main la sueur qui a perlé sur son front. Déjà, les contusions les plus bénignes ne sont plus qu'une ombre sur la peau d'albâtre du jeune homme. D'un geste las, elle lance un nouveau sort de bandage. Ne serait-ce que pour l'empêcher de se mutiler lui-même, quand la potion de régénération osseuse commencera à faire effet. Sa nuque craque dans une tentative de détente. Et l'air s'échappe avec difficulté de ses poumons qui ont trop souvent retenu leur souffle. Elle passe une main rapide sur le front de Drago, puis sur le sien. La fièvre tombe. À moins que ce ne soit sa température à elle qui ait augmenté ? Tant d'émotions, aussi violentes, ne font assurément pas bon ménage à l'intérieur de son crâne. Sa raison se partage douloureusement entre-elles toutes. La tête lui tourne un instant, lorsqu'elle se redresse trop vite. Une seconde, les notions de temps et d'espace s'estompent. Et ce court égarement l'effraie encore davantage. L'air vient à lui manquer. Ses pupilles la brûlent. Les larmes menacent. Elle s'était pourtant interdit de pleurer …

* * *

><p>- Libérez mes parents.<p>

- Miss Granger, articule le Mangemort, à qui la simple énonciation de ce nom arrache une grimace de dégoût, je ne me sens pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

- Mais je, bredouille-t-elle, j'ai fait ce que vous aviez demandé !

- Mon fils ne s'est pas réveillé. Rien ne prouve que vous ne l'avez pas empoisonné, contre-t-il d'un ton calme, le regard étincelant de malveillance.

L'air semble se raréfier dans la vaste chambre du Manoir. Cet homme aura toujours le dessus. La domination coule dans ses veines, il en est persuadé. Et cela semble suffire à donner corps à ses convictions. Des convictions aussi monstrueuses qu'archaïques.

- Je vous ai donné ma parole, que vous faut-il de plus ? Laissez-moi au moins les voir, leur expliquer …, gémit-elle.

- Vous ne quitterez pas son chevet avant son réveil.

- Vous aviez dit que vous ne leur feriez pas de mal !

- Et cela n'a jamais dépendu que de vous …, sourit-il de sa voix doucereuse qui la fait trembler.

- Malefoy, je vous ai rendu votre famille, rendez-moi la mienne …

Un large sourire étire les lèvres minces de l'interpelé. Mais ses yeux demeurent aussi froids que le gel. Elle a perdu. Elle n'a même jamais eu la moindre chance. Et c'est seulement maintenant qu'elle s'en rend compte. Alors qu'elle est à terre. Indubitablement battue.

- Nous verrons cela en temps voulu. Il me semble que pour l'heure, vous n'êtes pas en position de négocier quoi que ce soit, tranche-t-il en se dirigeant déjà vers la porte, le dos négligemment tourné à la jeune sorcière.

Sa cape claque dans l'air. Sa silhouette s'évanouit dans la pénombre. Et Hermione se dit que cette ordure a bien trop de fierté, au regard de ce dont il s'est rendu coupable. Il a bien trop trainé dans la boue son illustre nom pour oser ne serait-ce que garder la tête haute. Mais après tout, que lui reste-t-il à sauver désormais, si ce n'est les apparences ? Les effets de cape et les viles menaces sont tout ce qu'il reste du riche héritage des Malefoy. Vestiges d'une grandeur jadis incontestable et aujourd'hui réduite en cendres.

Elle se retourne avec hargne et s'effondre sur le rebord du lit. Les draps crissent sous ses poings serrés. Ses yeux brûlants de haine dardent les paupières irrémédiablement closes de son ennemi. Et une curiosité malsaine la prend. Irrépressible. Sans être réellement consciente de ses gestes, elle soulève les draps qui recouvrent le corps du blessé. Ses mains tremblent quand elles rencontrent la peau de son avant-bras. Il la dégoûte, c'est certain. Et elle aurait souhaité que leurs épidermes n'aient jamais à connaître la chaleur de l'autre. Mais il faut qu'elle sache. Même s'il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière, il faut qu'elle sache. À quel point l'âme de celui qu'elle a sauvé est-elle pourrie ? À quel point s'est-il corrompu ? À quel point s'est-il damné ?

Une poigne aux doigts glacés se referme soudain sur son poignet. Son cœur rate un battement. Et ses yeux s'abîment dans la fournaise métallique qui irradie au fond des iris de Drago Malefoy. Incrédule, il va de son bras à Hermione. Déboussolé. La présence de la jeune femme dans ce qu'il reconnaît comme sa chambre le perturbe. Sa proximité le perturbe. Et son contact le révulse. Son front se plisse d'incompréhension. Trop de questions se pressent à ses lèvres pour que son esprit encore embrumé parvienne à les ordonner. Sa raison se révolte.

- Ne me touche pas !

D'abord submergée par une vague de sentiments contraires, la jeune femme se ressaisit. L'insulte la pique au vif. Sa prise se raffermit autour du bras de Drago. Elle est trop près du but. Et il est trop tard pour reculer.

- Tiens-toi tranquille.

- Retire immédiatement tes mains, Sang-de-Bourbe !, s'emporte-t-il, recouvrant dangereusement vite ses forces.

- Pas question. Avant je dois savoir, susurre-t-elle entre ses dents, plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

Elle relève, fébrile, la manche de sa chemise, sourde aux protestations du jeune homme. Tire sans ménagement sur le tissu encore imbibé de sang. Jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Un faible gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres tremblotantes. Sous ses yeux, la Marque des Ténèbres s'étale avec insolence. L'encre sinistre serpente sournoisement sous la peau nue de son avant-bras.

- Par Merlin, Malefoy … toi aussi …, souffle-t-elle, atterrée.

* * *

><p>Je sais, encore en retard, désolée ... J'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de ce que vous attendiez.<p>

Je voudrais dire un grand merci à Fidelelectrice, une anonyme qui sort un peu de l'ombre, merci pour ton soutien et tes compliments !  
>A tous les lecteurs fantômes, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester, un petit signe fait toujours plaisir :)<p> 


	7. Chapitre VI

**CHAPITRE VI**

* * *

><p>Il renifle avec dédain. S'arrache à son emprise. Elle a perdu.<p>

Et elle sent sa détermination se fissurer. Voler en éclats quand cette voix lourde et éraillée brise le silence. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû si bien faire son travail tout compte fait … Quand elle s'assurait qu'il ne garderait aucune séquelle. Que tout irait bien pour lui.

Lui …

Lui et seulement lui. Lui et sa vie si précieuse. Lui pour qui on n'hésite pas à décimer une famille. Puisque rien d'autre n'a ni importance ni valeur. Pas même elle. Surtout pas elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Tu es un Mangemort …, souffle-t-elle.

Comme si mettre des mots sur l'insolent spectacle qui danse sous ses yeux pouvait en atténuer l'horreur. Comme si rien d'autre n'avait de réalité que cette marque. Comme si c'était ça qu'elle avait sauvé. Ça qu'elle s'était démenée à maintenir en vie. Ça dont elle avait permis l'existence. Encore. Plutôt que d'y avoir mis un terme.

Ça. Cette chose horrible, bien au-delà des mots. Cette abjection. Le symbole de toutes les souffrances et de tous les maux. L'emblème de tous ces morts, de toutes ces carcasses anonymes qui jonchent les rues de Londres et de l'Angleterre toute entière.

Cette Marque. Celle de la déchéance des Hommes, du déni d'humanité. Celle de la damnation. Gravée sur sa peau. Ancrée dans sa chair. Rivée au plus profond de son âme. Une de celle qu'on n'efface pas. De celles dont on ne se débarrasse jamais.

- Oh je t'en prie Granger ! Ne me dis pas que tu l'ignorais … ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'en étais pas certaine. Je crois que quelque part je …

Le métal en fusion de ses yeux gris lui brûle la peau. Et les siens se remplissent de larmes. Son trouble lui inflige une morsure cuisante. À elle. À ses espoirs, que le sarcasme du blessé détruit sans état d'âme. Avant même qu'elle ait eu conscience de leur timide naissance. Quoi qu'elle ait pu croire, elle s'est trompée. Finalement, elle est arrivée trop tard pour le sauver.

- Je t'ai posé une question ! Que-fais-tu-ici ?, siffle-t-il d'un ton impérieux, en détachant chaque syllabe.

Ils se toisent un instant, déterminés l'un comme l'autre à ne rien céder à l'adversaire. Pathétiques chiens de faïence. Fiers, comme à leurs onze ans, là où la fierté n'a pas sa place.

- Je t'ai soigné.

Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu le gifler. Ça lui aurait fait moins mal. Cette garce l'a pris par surprise. Il plisse les yeux, accuse le coup. Sonde le moindre de ses gestes, le moindre de ses regards terribles de bête farouche. Le moindre de ses tremblements.

C'est impossible. Il ne comprend rien. Perdu, là, dans cette pièce trop grande et trop froide. Trop hostile. Là, chez lui, dans sa propre chambre, entre les draps de son propre lit … Avec elle à son chevet. Désemparé.

Tout cela n'a pas de sens.

Il a les yeux fous. Et atrocement mal à la tête. Son corps entier est en feu et il ignore si c'est là l'effet de sa haine ou celui de tous les poisons qu'elle a pu lui administrer alors qu'il était inconscient. En fait, il ne sait plus rien. Peut-être est-elle simplement là pour le regarder mourir ? Se délecter de cette lente agonie qui lui brûle le ventre et la cervelle. Ça ne lui ressemble pas … à cette imbécile ! … mais qui sait ? Qui sait ce que la Guerre aura pu faire d'elle ? À voir ce que la Guerre a fait de lui, il est prêt à croire n'importe quoi. Aux choses les plus folles. Les plus abjectes aussi. Surtout aux plus abjectes en réalité.

Il n'arrive même pas réfléchir, à rassembler ses esprits, avec cette foutue Sang-de-Bourbe qui l'observe ! Si près. Avec son parfum ridicule de grand air et de chèvrefeuille qui se mêle à l'odeur capiteuse des onguents. Qui agresse ses sens encore engourdis. Il réprime un rictus nerveux. Ses pensées se bousculent en vain. Il ne parvient pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées noires. Différencier ses cauchemars fiévreux de ses vagues souvenirs de mission. Quand il était là bas. Avant que tout ne sombre dans l'obscurité. Avant qu'il se réveille et pose les yeux sur elle. Et par-dessus tout, il est faible. Honteusement et irrémédiablement faible.

Mais ça, elle ne doit pas le savoir. Elle ne doit pas gagner. Jamais. Il se l'est interdit il y a des années. On le lui a interdit il y a des années. Depuis sa naissance. Même la Guerre n'y change rien. Tout ça, c'est inscrit dans sa chair. Dans son Sang. Et aujourd'hui … aujourd'hui c'est inscrit sur sa peau. Immuable. De la manière la plus violente et la plus irréversible qui soit. Alors elle ne doit pas gagner. Il n'a pas le droit de la laisser faire. Il n'a pas le choix. Ça n'a jamais été une question de choix.

- Tu mens, lâche-t-il.

- J'aimerais bien, crois-moi.

- TU MENS !, rugit-il de colère et de désarroi.

- Non Malefoy, contre-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle veut égale. Non, on m'y a obligée …

Alors il voit la baguette dans sa main. Et son cœur s'affole. Ses pensées se bousculent. Sa tête lui fait mal. Si mal. Cette torture doucereuse et lancinante s'acharne sans lui laisser une seconde de répit. Il réprime un grondement et sa furieuse envie de crier grâce. Parce que pire que la douleur, elle est là. Armée. Et lui, lui, est à sa merci. Impuissant et déboussolé. Faible comme il n'a pas le droit de l'être. Vulnérable. Si indigne de son rang. De son Sang. Son Sang. Son Sang ! Ce seul mot pourrait le rendre fou. Et paradoxalement, c'est aussi sa planche de salut. La seule chose qui l'aide à tenir le coup. Qui l'oblige à tenir le coup. Ça n'a jamais été une question de choix. Jamais. Il est né enchaîné à cette fatalité, et aujourd'hui, cette fatalité le tue. Son Sang. Son Sang. Son Sang … Ça n'a jamais été une question de choix. Non, jamais.

- Ne t'approche pas !

- Tu ne comprends rien n'est-ce pas ?, se radoucit-elle un peu.

- Je ne comprends pas comment on a pu te laisser souiller cette chambre par ta présence !

- Comment tu … ? Je t'ai sauvé la vie !

- C'est faux !

Hermione sent sa patience l'abandonner. Comment a-t-elle pu être assez bête pour songer ne serait-ce qu'à compatir ?

De rage, elle lève sa baguette, le menace. Sans réfléchir.

À cet instant, la porte s'ouvre à la volée derrière son dos. Un coup de tonnerre qui rebondit avec fracas aux quatre coins de la pièce. Elle a juste le temps de se retourner. En une seconde, un éclair rouge traverse la pièce et la percute en pleine poitrine. La seconde suivant, elle est violement projetée contre le mur du fond. Sa tête heurte la pierre dure, dans un élan que les lourdes tapisseries ne parviennent pas à amortir. La douleur l'aveugle un instant. Sa main se referme dans le vide, alors qu'un terrible frisson secoue son échine. Elle est désarmée. Prenant appui contre le mur, elle se lève avec méfiance, sonnée.

Mais les Malefoy ont déjà gagné le rebord du lit. Et la jeune femme a un instant l'impression qu'ils ont oublié jusqu'à sa présence. Narcissa embrasse le front de son fils qui serre sa main si fine au creux de la sienne. Ses longs doigts tremblotants de mère caressent son front pâle et vont se perdre dans les mèches opalescentes qui collent à ses tempes. Toute la force de leur amour est là. Et sans ce filet de sang qui dévale le long de sa joue, sans ce vertige qui lui donne la nausée, Hermione se dit qu'elle se serait probablement laissée attendrir.

Elle se redresse péniblement. L'effort lui arrache une grimace et son genou craque sous l'effort, rappelant sa présence à Lucius Malefoy. Sa réaction est immédiate. Il se retourne et darde sur elle ses yeux de loup, lourds de reproches et de menaces. Un seul mot passe la barrière de ses lèvres.

- Dehors.

* * *

><p>Ça ressemble à une cave, mais c'est plus petit. Comme un placard, mais en plus grand … Alors elle pense à Harry. Où la trouvera-t-elle, elle, la force de survivre à ces heures insoutenables d'enfermement et de torture ? À ce déchirement sans nom qui la dévore. Celui là même qui vient à bout de sa raison et de ses forces. De son cœur. Harry. Où est-il bon sang ? Harry !<p>

Elle replie ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Ce serait si simple de se recroqueviller jusqu'à disparaître. Si doux. Au lieu de cela, le moindre de ses mouvements la rappelle à sa condition d'esclave. Humiliée et meurtrie.

La douleur quand Bellatrix l'a empoignée par les cheveux ferme ses paupières sur ses yeux remplis de larmes. Ses ongles ont griffé le parquet glacé. Se sont cassés dans les rainures du bois vernis. Les marches et les murs ont infligé leurs morsures à ses côtes, à ses hanches. Puis tout s'est arrêté là. Dans cette prison aveugle où on l'a jetée sans ménagement. Ses os lui font mal, sa peau se glace et s'engourdit lentement. Et malgré cela, elle n'a pas songé à se débattre, quand cette femme l'a trainée jusque là. Pas plus qu'elle n'a songé à demander grâce. C'aurait été vain, elle le sait bien. Mais plus que tout, c'est sa résignation qui l'effraie. L'espoir s'enfuit. Il la laisse seule. Mortellement seule. Sur les dalles froides et suintantes de sa geôle.

Oh Harry …

Le silence s'abat sur elle comme une chape de plomb. Seules les dalles lui renvoient l'écho de sa respiration hachée. Ici, au moins, elle a la paix.

… La Paix. Comme l'ironie a un goût amer ! Le sang de Drago a séché sous ses ongles cassés. Elle n'arrive pas à tout enlever. Il en reste toujours. Jamais elle ne parviendra à s'en débarrasser complètement. Elle aura toujours du sang sur les mains, c'est évident. Alors celui là ou celui d'un autre, qu'importe. La Guerre ne le laissera jamais disparaître. S'effacer. Elle ne la laissera jamais oublier. Parce que ce qu'elle prend, elle ne le rend pas. Même après. Même à ceux qui survivent. Et personne ne peut reconstruire ce qu'elle s'acharne à détruire avec tant de méthode.

La belle robe carmin de Molly est maculée de tâches d'un rouge plus sombre. La jeune sorcière avait oublié sa tenue, trop affairée pour avoir honte. Maintenant elle se trouve horriblement indécente. Les murs poisseux l'écœurent. Leur noirceur lui arrache de violents hauts le cœur et soulève son épiderme d'incontrôlables frissons. Les courants d'airs glacés, qui sifflent comme d'innombrables serpents entre les pierres de la demeure ont finalement raison de ses dernières forces. Déjà la fatigue étreint ses membres. Elle se sent glisser, peut-être tomber ?, contre la paroi rêche et sale de sa prison. Sa tête heurte quelque chose. Et le sommeil emporte un instant sa trahison, ses larmes et ses remords.

* * *

><p>La porte s'ouvre. Une lumière crue et chargée de poussière pénètre dans la pièce. Engloutit avec avidité la moindre parcelle d'obscurité. Elle et là. Recroquevillée dans un coin. Tapie dans l'ombre qu'elle tente de retenir entre ses bras nus. Il voit ses yeux ternes et cernés de noir courir avec affolement d'un mur à l'autre. Comme un petit oiseau pris au piège. Elle lève une main devant ses yeux aux paupières plissées pour mieux le voir. Il a sa revanche. Enfin. Il la tient à sa merci, à ses pieds. Il le lui avait bien dit pourtant … Les gens comme elle ne peuvent pas gagner. Six ans passés dans la lumière, aux côtés de son Elu ! … Ses six ans de triomphe usurpés, c'en était déjà trop. Comment avait-elle pu croire que ces instants dureraient toujours ? Les gens comme elle ne peuvent pas gagner. C'est contre nature.<p>

- Malefoy ?

Son nez se plisse avec dédain. Il suinte l'amertume par tous les pores de sa peau. Et alors les murs semblent se rapprocher.

- Où est-ce que je suis ?

- Quelle importance ?

- Pour toi aucune, j'imagine. Je veux savoir, c'est tout.

- Tu ne sais pas ? Toi qui es si maligne, toi la madicomage, toi que l'Elu a choisie, tu ne sais pas ?

- Pas cette fois, non, répond-elle du ton le plus neutre qu'elle peut contrefaire.

Elle n'aime pas la tournure que prennent les choses. Pas du tout. Elle sent la rage monter en lui. Voit ses phalanges blanchir, sa mâchoire se contracter. Ses lèvres trembler. Et dans ses yeux soudain si sombres, elle devine l'orage qui se prépare.

- Tu es à ta place, tranche-t-il.

- Dans une cave ? Et après ?

Un sourire torve déchire les lignes si droites de son visage. Comme une étincelle, un déclic. Et l'espace d'une seconde, la jeune femme redoute que tout cela ait emporté sa raison. Que la guerre l'ait détruit comme elle a détruit sa tante il y a des années de cela.

- Oh non, pas n'importe quelle cave …

- Explique-toi.

- C'était ici que vivait Dobby. Tu dois te rappeler de Dobby, non ? Une chance pour toi que la place soit libre maintenant.

- Tu n'es qu' …

- Non Granger !, la coupe-t-il. Quoi que tu t'apprêtes à dire, **tu** es la vermine ici. Estimes-toi heureuse d'être encore tolérée. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ces créatures. D'ailleurs regarde-toi, tes haillons ne valent pas mieux que les leurs.

Ses yeux se baissent inconsciemment sur ses jambes et ses bras nus. Elle se sent rougir. Mais plus rien à voir avec la colère cette fois. Non, bien au contraire, elle a honte. Terriblement vulnérable et maintenue sous son joug. Cette robe n'était pas pour lui. Et il ne devait pas la voir. D'ailleurs il ne devait plus jamais la voir. Tout cela est obscène. Cet endroit, cette robe. Et ses yeux à lui, sans gêne, posés sur elle. À genoux. À terre.

- Tu as la mémoire courte, rétorque-t-elle pourtant. Ma présence n'était pas simplement tolérée il y a quelques heures, elle était décisive. Sans moi jamais tu n'aurais passé la nuit ! Si tu peux venir m'humilier maintenant, c'est grâce à moi. À moi et à moi seule tu entends ?

- Tais-toi !

Le ton est ferme mais il a pâli. La faille est bien trop évidente. Bien trop belle pour ne pas s'y engouffrer.

- C'est dur à digérer, pas vrai ? le fait que tu me doives la vie.

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer !, tonne-t-il d'une voix si puissante qu'il la fait sursauter.

Son cri ricoche une longue seconde sur les pierres alentour. Il semble en écouter jusqu'au dernier murmure, recouvrant un semblant de calme. Alors elle ancre de nouveau le feu de se prunelles dans les siennes.

- Sinon quoi Malefoy ?

Pourtant elle a hésité. Juste un peu, certes, mais elle a hésité. Elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire. De ce dont il est capable. Parce qu'elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé Là Bas. De ce qu'il a vu, de ce qu'il a fait. De ce qu'on lui a fait faire. Et de ce qu'on a fait de lui.

- Ne me provoque pas, Granger ! Il me semble que nous avons d'autres invités, tu ne devrais pas jouer à ça ...

- Tu n'as pas le droit !

- J'ai tous les droits.

- Non !, crie-t-elle, entre supplique et révolte.

- Nous sommes en guerre.

Elle est foudroyée par la force et la simplicité de son argument. Ses yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur. Parce-que cette fois, c'est différent. Il sait de quoi il parle, elle n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Il mesure le moindre de ses mots. Surement bien plus qu'elle ne le peut. C'est imparable. Et ça lui confère tous les droits. Parce que le jeu les a dépassés tous les deux. A l'instant où il a dépassé ses propres règles. Désormais, il suffit d'un geste pour que les menaces deviennent exécutions. La partie n'a de limite que l'imagination perverse et dérangée de ceux qui en font partie.

Elle doit faire machine arrière. Qu'importe sa fierté, elle veut bien qu'il gagne et elle veut bien s'incliner pour cette fois. Il faut qu'elle le laisse gagner.

- Ne fais pas ça.

- Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? Comme cette nuit-là, dans la tour d'astronomie ? tu crois que je ne peux pas le faire ?, s'emporte-t-il.

- Si ! … Si, c'est bien pour ça que je te le demande, ne fais pas ça.

- Pourquoi devrais-je t'accorder ça ? Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de t'accorder une faveur Granger, aussi infime soit-elle.

Elle s'apprête à répondre, mais se ravise. Elle scrute longuement son visage livide aux traits tirés. Cherche le meilleur moyen d'obtenir gain de cause. Tant de choses dépendent de lui ! La seule personne qu'elle ait haïe. Toute son enfance durant.

- Malefoy, écoute, je suis consciente de tout le mal qu'on a pu se faire, mais … Mais on était des gosses. Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça.

Mais s'en rappelle t-il seulement ? De cette époque si lointaine et de ces jours passés à Poudlard ? L'homme qu'elle a en face d'elle n'a plus rien du garçon qui la tourmentait jadis. Et à son plus grand étonnement, elle pressent que c'est là tout sauf une bonne chose.

- C'est allé bien trop loin. S'il te plait …

Elle referme ses doigts sur un pan de sa veste, sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Elle s'y agrippe, le retient du mieux qu'elle peut. Tout plutôt que de le laisser partir maintenant. Son geste est si spontané qu'elle en est la première surprise. Elle observe avec trouble le tissu froissé, là où ses ongles s'enfoncent dans les mailles. Comme une enfant prise sur le fait, elle relève avec crainte son regard vers le sien. Son teint est encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, sa peau semble glacée. Mais ses yeux la consument. Elle le relâche aussitôt.

- Je t'en prie. Je suis déjà à terre. Que veux-tu de plus ? Tu as gagné. Tu as tout gagné.

- Regarde-toi Granger …, lâche-t-il avec dégoût.

- Non ! Non, toi regarde-moi ! C'est moi ! Ça a toujours été moi, personne d'autre. C'est moi que tu méprises tant …

- Tu ne comprends pas, hein Granger ? Tu n'as jamais rien compris … Ce n'est pas toi. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Tout ça, ça n'a jamais été qu'une question de Sang.

- Quelle différence ? Il s'agit de mon sang.

Ses yeux gris s'éclaircissent. Juste un peu. Il pose sur elle un regard insondable qui renforce son malaise.

- Malefoy, laisse-les en dehors de ça. Fais ce que tu veux de moi, mais laisse-les. Ils ne représentent rien pour toi, ils n'ont aucune valeur ! Laisse-les …, supplie-t-elle en s'approchant davantage.

- Tu es pathétique.

Une grimace de dégout étire le coin de ses lèvres. Et il sort. Sans un regard. Sans un bruit.

Elle a perdu. Son corps s'affaisse dans la poussière, secoué de lourds sanglots. Tout est perdu.

* * *

><p>Les secondes s'égrainent. Des minutes, des heures … Éternelles. Elle prie pour que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Mais rien ne lui fait plus peur que la lumière du dehors et ce qu'elle lui apportera.<p>

Soudain des pas résonnent. Les gonds pivotent dans un gémissement lugubre. Et il apparait. Encore une fois. Toujours aussi droit, aussi fier. Toujours aussi propre. Devant elle, le nez dans la poussière. Elle se redresse d'un bond et se plante bien en face de lui. Ses yeux embués de larmes, dans un va et vient insensé, le pressent de toutes les questions qui ne parviennent pas à franchir ses lèvres.

Mais il reste de marbre. Il la regarde se débattre et se délecte de son désarroi. Sans ciller une seule fois. Pour ne pas en rater une miette.

- Eh bien ?, finit-il par demander. Il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire ?

- Que leur as-tu fait ?, couine-t-elle.

- Rien.

Elle fronce les sourcils. Ouvre la bouche, puis la referme. Sans le quitter des yeux. Tout cela est absurde …

- Je voulais juste voir jusqu'où tu étais prête à aller, à quel point tu étais prête à te rabaisser pour les protéger.

- Au point de te sauver Malefoy !, attaque-t-elle. Tu es satisfait ? L'humiliation est assez grande ?

Il accuse le coup, mais garde son calme. Et un silence oppressant les recouvre.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu si ma vue t'es insupportable ?

- On m'envoie vérifier que les rats n'essaient pas de quitter le navire.

- Oh vraiment ?, fait-elle avec amertume. Dis-moi ?qui est l'elfe de maison à présent ?

- Pense ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas moi qui suis enfermé.

Ils partagent la même rage, la même haine l'un envers l'autre. Leur trop grande fierté leur interdit toute défaite. Ils se défient, le souffle court et le cœur battant la chamade. Leur affrontement est infini. C'est à cet instant seulement que la jeune femme semble en prendre conscience.

- Et maintenant Malefoy ? On continue les insultes et les coups bas ? comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre ? comme à Poudlard ?

- Ne me parle pas de Poudlard !, s'enflamme-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? C'était chez nous …

- Chez toi peut-être, pas chez moi.

- Je ne te comprends pas …

- Comme c'est étonnant, raille-t-il.

- Explique-moi, le prie-t-elle, trop curieuse pour continuer sur le ton de la violence. Poudlard nous a tout appris …

- Poudlard nous a appris la haine. Pendant six ans, on nous a formés et conditionnés à nous entre-déchirer. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé, ce qu'il serait arrivé si ce foutu chapeau t'avait envoyée dans une autre maison ?

- J'ai failli aller à Serdaigle, avoue-t-elle en baissant les yeux, troublée, mais toujours sans être sûre d'avoir saisi.

- Tu vois, triomphe-t-il.

- Mais le Choixpeau m'a envoyée à Gryffondor. Je ne lui ai rien demandé et il m'a envoyée à Gryffondor. Il y avait forcément une raison à cela.

- Et si ça avait été Serpentard ? …

- Ça n'aurait jamais été Serpentard …, le coupe-t-elle avec conviction.

- Tais-toi. Laisse-moi finir. Si ça avait été Serpentard ? … Peut être aurais-tu appris à haïr Potter ? Qui sait dans quel camp tu te battrais aujourd'hui ? Nous sommes ce que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore a fait de nous, Tu-Sais-Qui n'a rien à voir là dedans. Absolument rien.

- Je croyais que les Nés-Moldus n'avaient pas leur place à Serpentard, que le Sang importait trop ?, contre-t-elle avec véhémence.

- Ne change pas de sujet Granger, tu sais que j'ai raison. Tu ne veux pas comprendre c'est tout. Tu refuses de l'admettre parce que ça vient de moi. Grandis !

Elle pèse chacun des mots qu'elle vient d'entendre. Un long moment, les yeux dans le vide. Et elle comprend. Pour la première fois elle le comprend.

- Je n'ai pas choisi tout ça Granger. Et toi non plus.


End file.
